Hallow
by Kirei GothicPoet3
Summary: Vampires and Elfin, new powers and new discoveries. Harry and Draco are to become something they have no control over and though they are afraid, they embrace their fate with open arms. NEW CHARACTERS and old friends. DH
1. Chapter One: New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so you can take your law suite and shove it up your monkeys.   
  
A/N: This fic is a bit different from my others, it seems when this idea came to me I was trying to be as original as possible. There aren't may spoilers in here and there are a few things to please my straight readers even though someone started theis crazy rumor about straight girls liking gay men sex...I wonder where they got that idea...  
  
Here it is, I hope you enjoy it biting lip nervously  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Appearances  
  
She walked into the room, the slow, throbbing music adding to her already extravagant sensuality. Her black, long, transparent cape floated around her as she came to a graceful stop. Her long, black hair was pulled into a bun at the top; the back let down over her shoulders and a long, curled piece of hair swirled over her right eye. Her pale lips a light blue, deathlike in their color folded upward into a smirk producing a white fang from her mouth. Those that looked on, though, did not notice, only concerned with the black, silk, see-through long, tight dress that barely covered her; black bra and thong clearly visible though the bottom of her dress was darker to keep some, though not much, of her modesty. Her eyes were lidded in a sensual way, hands folded elegantly onto her lap when she moved to a chair in the corner of the already dark room. Her pale face, hands, and seemingly body holding a supernatural air as she seemed to be waiting on someone.  
  
"Do you know her?" Harry asked Ron who stood in the middle of the dance floor, transfixed, along with his dance partners Hermoine and Harry, including the rest of the room. The heart throbbing music came to a slow stop, as if death overtook the music as well as the movement in the room. She looked up then, slit eyes receiving a gasp from the crowd and her face broke into a small grin, as if happy to see someone, though conservative. She rose, and the room gaped farther at her petite, small size, reaching no more than four foot five.  
  
"It took you long enough," she stated, voice elegant, smooth and deep, almost seductive. Remus Lupin stepped from the crowd of people, arms out at her and a huge smile on his face.  
  
"I got caught up with Snuffles," he pouted when she stayed where she was.  
  
"Like always..." she mumbled, jumping into his arms and beginning to squeeze the life from him. The room gasped once more and the dark music atmosphere completely disappeared to be replaced by shock and the light turning on. The girl in Remus' arms hissed sharply at the bright light, burying her face into his arm desperately. When he heard her let out a small whimper because of the change of light, he looked around angrily, this was a no- light dance for Halloween so why in all hell was the light on?  
  
"It's alright, it's just the light bulb," Remus told her, ignoring wide- eyes and stares sent his way. Harry looked like he was about to faint, mouth basically touching the floor, his position not so different from Hermoine and Ron's. She moved her face slowly from his arms, allowing her sharp eyes to adjust to the light then glared up at him. "What?" He asked innocently and she huffed loudly, pushing him away, flustered.  
  
"Damn humans," she muttered, crossing her arms and waiting for an embarrassed Remus Lupin to realize she was waiting for him so they could leave.  
  
"Humans?" Remus asked as they made their way out, a finger on his chin thoughtfully. The room remained silent after they had left before the lights flicked off and the room slowly began to dance to the rhythmic heartbeat of the fast pace melody, much faster than before the girl had entered.   
  
In Professor Remus Lupin's room...  
  
She sat down on a chair across from Lupin and Black, eyes dancing mischievously as they always had when she was around the two. They seemed fidgety, almost nervous.  
  
"Well, nice to see the two of you as well," she muttered, sighing and crossing her arms over her chest in a Snape-like manner, "just because you know who my uncle is does not change the fact that you are my godfather, Moony. Do you love me less?" Her voice was cool; no emotion behind it as it always was, though underlined with hurt, as it always had been if she felt such. Remus jumped up, enveloping her in a hug.  
  
"Of course not, Secret, you know we will always love you, no matter what!" Remus exclaimed, making her flinch at the loud sound in her sensitive ears. Sirius stood as well, coming over to her and hugging her, the two large men (compared to her) squishing her small form.  
  
"Ok, I may not need air but it does hurt," she squeaked from between them. They both laughed nervously, slowly releasing her and moving away from their kneeling positions, taking a seat on their leather coach. She stood, nodding at them, as she always had before she went to bed.  
  
"Long day tomorrow, try to rest, as hard as that may be," Black told her and she sent a small smile their way, small but warm. The two stayed in silence for a moment.  
  
"It's going to be hard for her," Remus sighed, laying his head on Sirius' lap. The animistic stroked his hair absently, seemingly transfixed by the long hair.  
  
"I know, we only caught a glimpse of what it's like to be shunned because of who we are but..." he let the sentence hang as he felt Remus cuddle farther into his lap. He knew it was the wrong time but his damn testosterone was demanding some attention as he began to...stand at attention.  
  
"Sirius," Remus said scornfully, a smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry, Moony," he blushed, closing his eyes and willing it away. Remus sighed, sitting up and leaning over, brushing his lips over Sirius' ear...  
  
The next morning...  
  
She awoke to the sun beaming on her face and she gasped, jumping from her bed with the sheet wrapped around her almost naked body and into a dark corner.  
  
"Moony!" she shrieked, trembling as she shrunk to the floor. Remus came bursting in the room, fangs produced and face fixed in a snarl, looking around the room in nothing but his boxers. He saw the open shades and sighed, face falling to relieved. He quickly closed the curtains, looking around for his goddaughter.  
  
"You alright, Secret?" He asked her, kneeling in front of her shadowed form that just happened to be trembling uncontrollably. He enveloped her in a hug when her face showed that she had recognized him, hugging her to his chest. She nodded against him, her shaking subsiding.  
  
"I had thought I was with my parents again," she told him, voice soft and weak, taking full advantage of his comfort and wrapping her arms tightly around his torso.  
  
"Shhh, they're gone now, no worries," he told her, rocking them both back and forth and taking a seat on her black silk bed, noting that she probably changed the color and texture to her liking, and also noting the black and blue of the rest of the room. She nodded, eyes closed lightly as she drifted back off. "Oh no you don't, you have classes today," Remus chuckled, nudging her awake. She groaned, burying her face and her body deeper into him so his arms basically covered her completely.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked, rubbing his eye with his knuckle cutely at the door. Remus and the girl both sighed dramatically. Her sheet fell from her legs, revealing their pale, but perfect texture. Remus covered her, again sighing. How was he suppose to balance a horny Sirius Black and a teenage...  
  
In the Great Hall at breakfast...  
  
Everyone was talking about the mysterious girl and Professor Lupin. Snape's eyes calculated over them and he seemed nervous, the headmaster holding that twinkle in his eyes as usual though it seemed to intensify. Harry took note of all these things as he half listened to Hermoine go on about the girl's appearance from last night. The Great Hall doors opened dramatically though without sound, a girl walking in drastically, resembling Snape. The professor's eyes seem to show relief at her arrival and she stopped in front of the professors' table. Her robe's fluttered around her as her cape had done the night before, her long, knee-length hair let down around her shoulders and shaping her pale face. Her eyes slit only slightly in the light and would have gone unnoticed if everyone were not staring at her intently, shock clear on everyone's face except the professors.  
  
"Students, this is Callasandra S. Snape, she will be joining our sixth years this year and will also be joining our seventh years in some of her classes, she is to be sorted." Dumbledore announced, gesturing toward McGonagall to retrieve the sorting hat. She nodded, standing to get it. The girl crossed her arms over her chest, her posture rigid and on guard as she looked over the professors. She smiled lightly at Remus and met her uncle's cool eyes. She smirked at him and he returned it, she noted that he tried not to break out into a grin and succeeded. After delivering a few intimidating glares at a few of the teachers she turned her eyes to the student body that who were so silent a cough would have sounded like a bomb. Her eyes scanned over them, landing on the Gryfindor table. She noted that a group of three seemed to glow, her gaze intensifying to find out why as she noted them and scanned the rest of the room with not that much of an intense stare. Her eyes landed on a boy at the Slytherin table. His shoulder-length, whitish blonde hair waved slightly and she noted him as well for he seemed to glow.  
  
"Callasandra Snape?" McGonagall called to her and the girl turned to her, robes lashing about. She stood in front of the Professor, waiting to be directed to take a seat. At the professor's nod she sat gracefully, one hand over the other in her lap from their crossed positions and her ankles lightly crossed in a relaxed position. Her eyes lidded as she looked down, the hat being placed on her head gently.  
  
"Well, a Snape is it?" The hat asked in her ear, almost unbearably loud, "and well you are no normal girl are you? I think it better be..." a long silence filled the room when the hat let out a shriek and started to move about on her head widely. "Let me up! Let me up!" it shouted and McGonagall quickly removed it, confusion on her face as well as everyone else's. "Slytherin." It breathed before stopping its movement. The hall was silent and Remus stood, angry about something. Albus tried to calm him but failed and sat down when Remus glared death at him.  
  
"Come on, Secret, let's get you into uniform," he told her. Her face was cool. No emotion. No lack of emotion. Just there. Snape stood as well, walking after his niece and Professor Lupin. As soon as the three left the Hall whispers broke out over the crowd. Dumbledore looked to McGonagall who nodded and followed after them.  
  
In Remus' private quarters...  
  
"How is she?" Snape asked Lupin, coming into the room.  
  
"I'm fine Uncle Sev, been fine." She told him monotone, coloring-or discoloring-her words, as she sat on her bed with a huff.  
  
"Don't mine them, Secret, their just a bunch of no good, dirty, stupid humans...no offense Snape," Remus called, digging in the closet for some uniform clothes for her.  
  
"None taken. It's not like they were doing it on purpose, Cally," Snape stated, kneeling in front of her and holding her ice-cold hand.  
  
"I'm use to it, really, it's ok, and besides, I'm sure my house won't mind since more than half are the sons and daughters of Death Eaters," she smirked. Her uncle smiled lightly, standing from his kneeling position and looking her over.  
  
"I still don't understand why they gave you to him and not me," Serverus almost pouted.  
  
"Because you're still a spy and he's not, you could endanger little old me," she giggled, standing as well and moving toward the pile of uniform clothing that her godfather had thrown out of the closet. She moved toward the bathroom, clothing in hands. She shook her head at Snape's pouting face, a smirk adorning her features. "Who were the three people at the Gryfindor table? The one with glasses and messy long black hair, that was male? The one with messy red hair and freckles that was male? And the one with messy brownish red hair that was female?" She called from the bathroom, looking over the clothes that she had been given.  
  
"You mean Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger and Ronald Wealsey?" Snape asked, picking up a black bra with the tip of his wand and looking it over in distaste.  
  
"That's their names then?"  
  
"What about my godson and his friends?" Remus asked, coming out of the closet with an arm full of more of her clothing. He opened her trunk with his foot, tossing them in.  
  
"You have another godchild?" she asked, coming out in a pair of combat boots, a tight see-through uniform shirt, vest opened, showing her white bra, her outfit complete with black robes and a short uniform skirt, which was about a foot long from her waist. Her knee-highs stopping with her knee and the short length of the skirt helping to show pale thighs as she moved.  
  
"You are not wearing that." Snape told her, looking her up and down distastefully.  
  
"I've been wearing things like this since I was nine; so close your jaw. Now, as I was saying, you have other godchildren?" she smirked, going to play with her hair in the mirror.  
  
"Don't speak to me in that manner, young lady," Snape scowled. She shrugged; grabbing a few rubber bands and being to put the front of her hair in small ponytails, letting a few strands hand in her eyes.  
  
"No, not really. Harry is Black's godson but..." Remus let the sentence hang as he finished packing her trunk for her stay at the Slytherin dorms.  
  
"Oh, so Snuffles is Potter's godfather? Cool, since he's my other godfather...hey, I've got a sort of sibling..." she smirked, looking at Remus from the mirror as she finished up her hair.  
  
"Well, I've got to get to my classes and so does Snape so why don't you go with him, since he is your first class," Remus told her, fixing his collar a little bit and handing her books.  
  
"Ok," she shrugged turning around to face her uncle.  
  
"I did warn you about your clothing," Snape muttered as they walked through the halls and to his class. He stood around the corner of his classroom as always so he could sweep in on his students. He glared at those that stared openly at his niece as they walked by, waiting for the bell to ring. "You should take a seat, Snape." He told her, arms crossed over his chest as he waited impatiently.  
  
"Okay Uncle Sev." She smirked, about to walk into the classroom.  
  
"Oh, and Cally," he told her, stopping her by putting a hand to her shoulder, "Don't call me Sev."  
  
"I only do it cause you love it so much," she teased, removing his hand she walked into the classroom, robes slashing about, pleased to see that a few students actually sat down in a seat at her entrance. Her smirk was cool and calm matched only to that of one Snape would wear. She placed her books at a desk in front of the classroom, fully intent on learning some of the best potions her uncle could muster, though she only knew of three that she had no idea how to concoct.  
  
"You're in my seat," someone said from behind her and she turned to be face to face with a young blonde chick that resembled a china doll. She looked the girl up and down, then turned after seeing that she held no importance, seating down in said seat. "I said," the girl told her, wand out, nudging her shoulder with the long piece of wood, "you're in my seat." The girl's smile was confident and a little too arrogant for Callasandra's taste when she turned to see the wand pointed at her.  
  
"Your point being?" she asked, standing from the seat and facing the girl.  
  
"Now, now, Pansy, not with someone from our own house," Draco smirked, eyes calculating Callasandra, putting a hand to Pansy's arm and lowering her wand. Pansy seemed to calm slightly, her proud smirk still on her face though she pouted flirtingly at Draco. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you," he told her, out stretching his hand to her. She looked at it, noting how his eyes searched her without leaving her face and also noting the way he ignored Pansy's flirting. She took his hand firmly, resisting the urge to flinch at its heat.  
  
"Callasandra Snape, a pleasure," she smirked, gripping his hand as he gripped hers. Draco also held back the urge to flinch at how unbelievably cold of her hand. He let his hand drop after a moment, eyes searching hers that seemed to be normal except for their greenish yellow color and her large irises, almost as if a child was staring back at him but with an equally calculated glare.  
  
"Draco, can we sit in the back," Pansy whined in his ear, pulling on his arm but pressing her body against it. Callasandra's expression took on that of cool disgust as if it were natural to be disgusted in such a matter. Draco nodded, just to get her off of his arm, noting the look of dislike on Callasandra's face.  
  
"We should talk about my godfather sometime," he smiled at her.  
  
"And who would that be?" Her voice, smooth, almost like liquid in it's texture, almost tangible.  
  
"Snape." Draco smirked. She nodded softly, taking her seat as the Pansy girl pulled him away. Just then Snape entered the room, robes slashing about and all the students took their seats, quickly and without question.  
  
"So lovely to see all of you again," Snape said sarcastically, eyes scanning over the groups of two. He distinguished that Harry Potter and Ron Wealsey were not in the class and also that his niece sat alone at full attention, "This year..." Potter and Wealsey entering the room noisily interrupted him. He frowned at them, "Nice of you to join us Mr. Potter and Mr. Wealsey, five points from Gryfindor each for your tardiness."  
  
They both sighed and looked around for a seat. Only two were open: one next to Hermoine and one in the front of the classroom next to the new girl. Harry, being the most brave, took the seat next to her, nervously fidgeting though playing attention to the review of the syllabus for the year. Ron took his seat next to Hermoine, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before Snape noticed.  
  
"Hello, I'm Harry," he told her, taking his seat, his voice low. Callasandra looked over to him, smirking at his nervous behavior but nodding in recognition of his name, showing that she was in fact paying attention to him instead of just Snape.  
  
"Callasandra, you can call me Cally, Harry," she smirked at him, turning her gaze back to her uncle that seemed to drone on and on. She shook her head lightly, making it come back into focus when she realized he was talking about her.  
  
"I won't except any mistreatment of those in my favor," Snape warned quickly. He met the angry eyes of his niece and quickly changed the subject back to the potions he would be teaching this year.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," Harry mumbled, taking out his books.  
  
"Thanks," she smirked, looking to him, her eyes slit slightly as his aura engulfed her, making her momentarily off balance. Her lids narrowed slightly as she stared at him, noting his uneasy yet oblivious posture. The greenish-blue color of the aura that glowed around him covered the two of them whole, making little goose bumps run up and down Callasandra's back. She shivered lightly, catching Harry's attention.  
  
"Are you ok, Cally?" His voice seemed to bring her from her slightly dazed momentum. She shook her head, clearing it and looked around to see a worried Harry and that she did not interrupt the class. Nodding, she flipped through a few pages, coming up to speed with her uncle and the rest of the class on notes that needed to be taken in her own time...  
  
At free time, Callasandra sat in the corner of a quiet section of the library, flipping through her potions book and taking notes for the quiz she had the next day. She shook her head. Her uncle never seemed to surprise her when it came to a lot of work. Just then Hermoine Granger came in with who she assumed was her boyfriend, Ronald Wealsey.  
  
"Ron, I can't believe you," she giggled as he whispered things in her ear. Obviously, the pair did not notice the glowing eyes that watched from the shadows as they began to make out, making as little noise as possible. Callasandra watched as they glowed; the reddish-orange of the male blending with the purple of the girl and swirling magnificently. She watched until their activities began to get more intimate, clothing starting to be removed. She stood then, gracefully and, to her dislike, for once, soundlessly.  
  
"Excuse me," she announced, stepping from her shadowed place and looking at them intently. Ron almost jumped out of his skin, jumping away from Hermoine who was sprawled on the library table, shirt half up, exposing her stomach and flustered. Both teens blushed fiercely and Cally smirked, leaning on a near-by bookshelf. "I didn't know things like this happened at Hogwarts, I wonder what Dumbledore would say?"  
  
Ron turned a distinct red, except this time in anger as he fumed at the Slytherin.  
  
"Are you threatening me, you filthy Slytherin?" he hissed at her, stepping forward in challenge. She watched as his aura slashed around him, turning completely red and her smirk fell into a frown. She pushed off of the bookshelf gracefully, looking at him as if he were the most interesting specimen alive. She looked him up and down once more before gathering her books, her eyes never leaving his form. Her eyes caught Hermoine's own lashing aura, but from embarrassment, not anger. Ron still fumed at her but stayed in his place. She walked to the door, eyes flicking from Hermoine to Ron, her smirk returning and she left with out another word. The two flustered teens exchanged a look as Hermoine pulled her shirt down properly and fixed her ruffled clothing, Ron doing the same after a moment of calming himself down...  
  
Callasandra rounded the corner, keeping to the shadows, capes fluttering about behind her as she moved, books to her chest lightly. Just then she heard a crash, like the sound of two people running into each other and books falling. She rounded the corner, staying in the shadows, her eyes glowing much like they did and much like they always had.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Malfoy," Harry spat, raising himself from the floor and looking down at the Slytherin. Draco stood, dusting off his pants and scowling at the Gryfindor.  
  
"I shouldn't have to if you were watching where you were going, Potter," Draco hissed, staring down the shorter male.  
  
"I thought the great Malfoy didn't depend on anyone?" Harry smirked, resembling Malfoy's own. Cally watched as Harry's bluish-green aura grew, lashing at Malfoy's own somber aura in challenge. The colored atmosphere Malfoy possessed rose as they stared at one another, scowls on their faces and hands in their robes to retrieve their wands. She stepped from the shadows, catching Harry's eye and making him break his eye contact with Malfoy, aura calming considerably. Malfoy looked to her, his aura also calming as both boys waited for her to completely descend from the shadows.  
  
"I was just coming from the library," she told them softly, books still hugged to her. She kneeled, placing them on the floor beside her as she picked up someone's books. Holding them out she waited for one of them to take them. Harry took the top one and Draco the other two.  
  
"That's where I was headed/going," they said in unison and they exchanged a quick look.  
  
"I don't think you want to go in there, unless you were going to the more populated sections," she told them, bending over slightly and retrieving her books from the floor. They watched her closely, eyes calculating her entire being from head to toe. "If you're not too strong set on going to the library, would the two of you like to join me for tea in the Great Hall?" her question was simple as she walked toward that direction, turning to them for their answer. They both nodded soundlessly, following her. Harry noted her grace, each step taken as if she were not touching the ground, almost as if she were floating with movement. Her body molded into the steps she took, hips swaying slightly and hair flowing over her shoulders slightly as if she were walking fast though their pace was normal, if not slow.  
  
Draco noted her grace as well, taking note of the way her robes lashed about her, gliding gracefully along the floor as if to touch it gently, teasing the cement into stillness. He also noted her hair. The long, black strands blending with her robes, waving slightly in the center of her back then straightening to her knees, kissing the air to silence so she made no noise as she walked at all. The front of the silky mane seemed somewhat shorter, held in small ponytails that were no larger than a braid only about an inch thick though capturing her hairline and giving her a somewhat wild look.  
  
They arrived at the Great Hall all too soon; taking a seat at one of the Ravenclaw tables that was bare except for some teacups, a pot and some tea biscuits.  
  
"I didn't know they had tea time here," Harry said, sitting down next to Draco and Callasandra across from the two.  
  
"Well, it would make sense. We are in an English based school, after all." Draco nodded, gracefully taking a biscuit as Cally poured them some tea.  
  
"Uncle Sev told me that the tea appears whenever someone wants it and if they aren't here to take it, it disappears," she explained, handing them their tea. Draco took a sip, and then looked at the cup questioningly.  
  
"How did you know what I wanted?" he asked. Harry also took a sip, taking a big gulp after that.  
  
"What he said," Harry followed.  
  
"I know a lot of things about the two of you. I've been doing my homework," she smirked, leaving her own tea untouched.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, grabbing a biscuit and nibbling on it.  
  
"I know that you live with humans with no magical powers; I know that your best friends are Ronald Wealsey and Hermoine Granger. I know that your Godfather is Sirius Black, that you have no parents because Voldemort killed them. I know your sexual preference, date of birth, hobbies, likes, dislikes, that sort of thing." She told them casually. "And you," she looked at Draco, "I know that you are the richest boy in the Wizarding World, that your best friends are Blaze Zambini and Pansy Parkinson, your godfather is my uncle, you are struggling with the idea of becoming one of Voldemort's followers like your father, you have no idea what it's like to actually have parents because they are too busy for you. And I know your sexual preference, date of birth, hobbies, likes, dislikes, as I told Harry." Callasandra swirled her finger around a strain of her hair, playing with it as she told them what she knew. Both boys were openly gawking at her.  
  
"How in all hell did you know that?" Draco whispered to her, looking around.  
  
"I have my sources. I also know that the two of you are not on good terms. You should be," her comment echoed slightly and she reached for a biscuit, tossing it into the shadows.  
  
"Ow," was the cry that was heard and one Neville Longbottom came from the shadows, teddy bear in hand.  
  
"It's rude to just stand there, do you want some tea?" she offered, eyes closed calmly as she poured him a cup.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Harry asked, looking at Neville angrily.  
  
"He didn't hear me, it's ok, Harry," she told him, handing Neville his tea and opening large eyes to him. The Gryfindor stepped forward, shaking, looking as though he were about to soil himself. He took the tea and basically ran from the Hall. Callasandra sighed, looking at the table.  
  
"Ok, you don't have to tell us where you heard it," Harry smiled warmly. She looked up at him, her smirk returning.  
  
"But, you've got to tell us about yourself, like your appearance for example," Draco pointed out, sipping at his tea daintily.  
  
"What do you mean? Am I ugly?" she asked innocently, large eyes looking at the two of them intently. Draco and Harry both choked on their tea but managed to swallow it with a few coughs.  
  
"No! Not at all!" Harry blurted out while Draco shook his head fiercely.  
  
"Oh, you mean," she pointed to her face and her hair. They nodded, "I'm a...well, the two of you know that Snape was a Death Eater and also know that his family along with the Malfoy's were basically into the Dark Arts. My mother, Sev's sister, was a vampire by birth because of her parents and my father was as well. I am the third generation, a pure vampire, being as Uncle Sev has no vampiric blood in him because his mother didn't come into her vampire heritage until after she had him, along with his father, my grand father. My parents and those parents before them had refused to serve with the Dark Lord and were killed, not so long ago I believe. I am what you call a rogue; I serve whom I please, whether light or dark, or like you Draco, in between. Voldemort won't attempt to destroy me because he will not succeed, he would probably die in a battle against me because only one with a heart akin to mine can end my life and he's just plain evil. I was sent to live with my godfather, Remus Lupin when they died by the Ministry who want to destroy me but can not as well. They had asked me to join them in their battle but..." she smirked, telling them all of it with enthusiasm.  
  
Again, both boys gawked at her and she giggled softly. Harry's tea poured on the table, tipped slightly and Draco's teacup hung off his finger and onto the table as well.  
  
"So," Harry asked after clicking his jaw shut, "why tell us?"  
  
"Because I have found my heart's match." Her answer was simple, to the point and straight.  
  
"What does that mean?" Draco asked, putting his cup down and starting to wipe away the mess he had made.  
  
"It means that you, Harry, Hermoine, or Ron can end my life. It also means that I'll have a strong impulse to protect the four of you, the two of you more than the other two."  
  
"But why? Wouldn't you want us killed if we can harm you?" Harry asked, taking Draco's lead and wiping up before the dark liquid spilled onto him.  
  
"No, the four of you are my closest matches, the four of you will carry on my line of vampires," she told them, eyes looking into theirs deeply. They stopped what they were doing, mouths hanging open.  
  
"Are you," Harry didn't finish, eyes staring into nothing in awe.  
  
"Saying we will become vampires?" Draco finished for him.  
  
"Yes, but not now. You're too young, life first, vampire later," she joked, starting to help clean their mess.  
  
"But, don't we have a choice," Harry asked desperately, looking at her, anger starting to form in his eyes and his aura beginning to lash about them.  
  
"Be calm. No, you have no choice. You will live, I'm not going to steal that from you and because I am a pure blood you will not change much. My skin is naturally pale and my hair naturally black. Your only differences will be your senses, you know speed and stuff and you will need to drink blood." Her face scrunched up a bit. Harry sat still, as did Draco, soaking the information in.  
  
"When?" Draco whispered, eyes staring into nothingness.  
  
"Don't worry about that. You'll have two years to get use to me being around, here at Hogwarts and I'll tell you...in advance, don't worry, it'll be like a year or two a head of time and it'll probably be a long time from now, after you've had a couple of lovers or husbands or whatever..." she smirked then realized her mistake as both auras flared in embarrassment.  
  
"No children?" Harry asked through his blush, Draco in a similar state.  
  
"Actually...I'll explain that after I turn you. The sooner you die...the sooner I'll need to make you into one since I can't very well do it if you're already dead," she joked and both boys managed a small smile, lightening up to the idea.  
  
"But what about Voldemort?" Harry whispered suddenly.  
  
"He'll have to answer to me..." her statement was uncomplicated, as most of the things she had told them. "Oh, before I forget and I make a big fuss: I'm coming with you on Holidays, Draco, and so is Harry, and vice versa, Harry."  
  
"What?" Draco and Harry exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Well, I can't very well have the two of you out of my sights."  
  
"But-but-but..." the two sputtered.  
  
"I'll take care of all the buts. I'm sorta new to this and only going on instinct when I say that the two of you better lighten up to each other. You'll be spending a lot of time with one another." Her smirk was sly and knowing; they exchanged a look of awe before finishing up their cleaning of the little mess and going to find a trash can.  
  
"Well, Potter, looks like we've got ourselves into a mess..." Draco told him, almost friendly.  
  
"I know. She said that Hermoine and Ron are also her matches, why doesn't she choose them?"  
  
"Because their aura's are not as strong as yours are," Callasandra stated from behind them and they jumped in unison.  
  
"Don't do that," Harry complained, putting the paper towels in the trashcan and facing her.  
  
"Sorry," she smirked; she stood on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek, doing the same to Draco. "Get some rest you two, need strength for a new day," she began to walk from the Great Hall.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco called to her.  
  
"The sun's down and I need some air. I will be watching you two so try and behave," she smirked at them, walking out of the door.  
  
"Hey, I got some questions for you!" Harry called after her, running to her. She was gone when he got outside the Great Hall doors and Malfoy walked to him, their books in hand. He handed Harry his.  
  
"We can ask her in the morning. Come on, I'll walk you to your dorms," Draco told him, walking toward Gryfindor Tower. Harry followed, silently.  
  
"You don't seem too fazed about becoming a vampire and having to get along with me," Harry told him, walking a little faster to catch up with the taller boy since he had longer legs.  
  
"I was getting tried of the bickering anyway and that crazy lady that tells the future told me to live life the best I can without the worry of news to be heard, or something like that," Draco shrugged, looking over to Harry for a moment.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked dumbly and Draco chuckled, nodding. They stopped at the Gryfindor portrait, turning to each other.  
  
"Harry, if we're going to get along, do me a favor and call me by my first name," Draco smirked, Harry nodded.  
  
"Ok, Draco," Harry smiled up at him. Callasandra watched from the shadows at the exchange, eyes glowing softly and warmly. 'They meet' she mouthed in the darkness, watching as the lights around them began to swirl with one another, Draco's greenish-silver glow melding with Harry's. The Gryfindor leaned up slightly, lost in the Slytherin's eyes before he stopped himself. "Goodnight," he whispered quickly, looking to the floor and then looking to the portrait that opened without asking for a password. Draco let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding in, feeling lonely and disappointed all of a sudden. He shook his head, walking back to his dorms warily...  
  
Draco awoke, a moan on his lips, his brow lightly coated with perspiration. Callasandra watched, smiling at him when his eyes met hers. He jumped out of bed, sheets clutched around his mid-section.  
  
"I won't tell, not like you have any room mates who would. I just don't see why you get your own room and I have to share one with that Pansy girl," she pouted, standing from the chair she had pulled up to his bed, "I came to bring you and Harry breakfast," she told him, pointing to the tray that was settled on the desk.  
  
"Me and Harry?" his question died on his lips when he saw the one and only Harry Potter curled up on the other side of his king size bed, in his birthday suit with only a thin sheet to keep his modesty. Draco's eyes searched the room frantically for clothing or any signs of something happening between them last night.  
  
"No, nothing happened," she told him, suddenly at Harry's side, stroking his hair, "I brought him here last night after speaking to Dumbledore. Your room has been moved to the abandoned Tower or this Tower if you would. Harry has his own room but I decided to put him here since he looked so lonely in the room in his dorms. Hermoine and Ron are at the Great Hall, eating breakfast; their rooms are just down the hall. Your best friends rooms are down stairs. Classes are canceled for us today, the other four are optional," she explained calmly. Draco calmed down, Cally noted his aura calmed as well from it's lashing panic.  
  
"Did you hear?" Draco asked, blushing softly as he looked for some pants to wear, hiding his embarrassment in the drawer.  
  
"Yes, but like I said I'm not going to tell and Harry here is a sound sleeper," she smirked at the sleeping boy. Draco turned, pants in hand and froze when he caught sight of the two of them, really seeing them. Callasandra wore a pair of black pants and a black see-through shirt, her hair in two ponytails, eyes still large as she stared at Harry, stroking his hair. The sleeping Gryfindor looked like her. His skin was pale, like hers, hair blacker than the night, like hers, eyes lidded softly. He was beautiful. He looked like a sleeping angel, so innocent, so pure, pink lips parted softly as he breathed in and out. His shoulder-length, messy hair flowed on the silk black pillow, brushing the fabric softly and making it almost impossible to tell where his hair ended.  
  
The two of them looked like children, almost completely out of this world. Draco stared at them, sheet falling from him, pants falling from his hands and jaw slacked. Harry's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"But where will you stay, Cally?" his voice was laced with sleep and childlike when he looked up to her.  
  
"I don't sleep much, or for that matter more often then not, Harry, and I need no place of my own as long as I have the two of you," she told him, kneeling in by the bed and stroking his hair and forehead, thumb running along his scar. He moaned softly when she did so, hand rising to stop her from touching his scar.  
  
"Don't do that," he whispered to her, pink lips barely moving as Draco stood, transfixed by them. She nodded and continued to stroke his hair, humming to herself. He let her do as much, knowing without knowing that she was going to do it anyway. He looked over to a naked Draco, a blush breaking out over his face and down his body, as he closed his eyes and turned his head away.  
  
That's when Draco broke from his trance and looked down, flushing hotly and lifting the sheet from the floor to around his waist. Cally smirked at Harry, then at him as the Gryfindor sat up, facing away from the Slytherin, eyes tightly closed.  
  
"Cally," Harry whined at her, turning his back to the Slytherin and glaring up at her though she was only about a head taller when he was sitting down. She pouted, eyes, if possible, getting bigger and looking at him innocently.  
  
"What?" Draco couldn't help but laugh at the tone, Harry joining in soon. She smiled at them widely, bringing the food over to the bed and kicking off her heels, she walked on her knees to the center of the bed before plopping down and waiting for Harry to eat patiently.  
  
"What's all this?" Harry asked, turning to her, looking over the eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, blueberries, cherries, strawberries, cereal, milk and pumpkin juice with a cup of what looked like orange juice.  
  
"Breakfast. The pancakes, eggs, bacon, berries, cereal, milk and pumpkin juice are for you, it's your favorite. The waffles, bacon, cherries, strawberries and orange juice are for Draco," she explained, pointing out each one. Draco sat down beside Callasandra, grabbing a strawberry and looking it over. "I already cheeked them, they are not bruised and they're sweet just like you like them." Draco shrugged and took a bite of the large fruit, smiling widely.  
  
"I like it that you know what I like," Draco smirked and Harry giggled, grabbing a blue berry and popping it in his mouth, smiling as well at the bitter sweet taste he loved so much.  
  
"You're not going to eat anything, Cally?" Harry asked, looking at her as she played with one of his berries and one of Draco's cherries, mixing the juices together on a paper tower on the large tray as she sat in front of it, legs folded.  
  
"No, I don't want any," she smiled, playing with the berries and watching in slight fascination as the colors of pink and purple swirled together.  
  
"Do vampires eat?" Harry asked, pouring some milk on the cereal and beginning to eat it slowly as if it were his last meal, which Draco noticed.  
  
"Yes, if we want to, we don't have to," she told him, folding the napkin and watching as the liquid went through it.  
  
"But blood is a necessity?" Draco interjected; starting to eat his waffles while putting a cherry on the pieces he ate.  
  
"Yes, at least once a year for pure bloods and because you will become pure bloods when you are bitten, because that's how we are, it will be the same for you." She didn't look up as she spoke but stared at the napkin intently.  
  
"You said something about aura's last night," Harry changed the subject, looking to her as he finished off his small bowl of cereal and moved to his pancakes.  
  
"The two of you are very special. Something about you gives off a bright glow. Usually no one has a visible aura but you do, like Hermoine and Ron, but brighter and your colors are more fierce and bold. Beautiful, just like both of you are," she looked at them as she spoke, eyes making eye contact with them one at a time, "I wish I could show you..." They stayed in silence for a while before Callasandra suddenly disappeared, reappearing in front of Draco's closet. "Well, we have a lot to do today, better get ready." She called from the closet, tossing out various items.  
  
"What are we doing?" Draco asked, mouth full of waffles and fruits. Harry giggled at him, using his finger to wipe some of the juices from Draco's chin and putting the same finger in his mouth. His eyes widened when he realized what he had did, and Draco looked to him in shock.  
  
"We're going to see Harry's family, tell him that they will not be seeing him anymore since Harry's going to be staying with Snuffles, Padfoot and I, then we're going to Hogsmeade for lunch and Malfoy Manor for dinner to tell them about you, me, and Harry. I've already received their reply." She told them, looking for some nice shoes for the two.  
  
"What?" They exclaimed in unison, almost knocking over their food.  
  
"You've had time to plan this," Harry said, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"You'd be amazed how much you can do while everyone else is sleeping," she smirked, turning to the two of them with a pair of boots in each hand, they shared a look, mouths full of food...  
  
"I am not going out like this," Harry huffed from the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Draco's wearing it," Callasandra reasoned, speaking through the door as she waited impatiently for Harry to get the hell out of the bathroom.  
  
"It's his clothing, of course he would wear it!" Harry exclaimed angrily, starting to take the outfit off.  
  
"Harry James Potter, if you take that off I'll make you wear what Draco's wearing," Cally warned through the door, a scowl on her face. Draco chuckled, sitting on the bed while he slipped on his boots. Harry and he wore about the same size though he was a little bigger and taller so Cally had just given Harry his smallest outfit. "Now get your sexy ass out of the bathroom, now." She said it calmly but the underlining tone meant come out or be dragged out, making Draco pause then shake his head and slip on his other boot.  
  
"I'm coming," Harry muttered, creaking open the door. Callasandra smirked at him. He wore a deep black t-shirt, leather pants, army boots and a nice, green silk on the inside, black on the outside, robe. The fabric he wore hugged his light muscles; fine six-pack and evenly toned thighs, making him look...sexy. Draco stared at him, mouth-hanging open, eyes fixed permanently to Harry's body. The Gryfindor pulled his robes around him, blocking his body from view. He frowned at her. "Why do I have to wear this again?" He asked, or more so whined, as he was pulled to the mirror desk. Callasandra plopped him down in the chair in front of the mirror. Grabbing a black ponytail holder she pulled back his hair, leaving a few strands to hang in his face, she then took a little bit of the gel on the desk, using the brush to make a neat, tight ponytail in the middle of his head. Harry sighed, defeated and looked at her in the mirror as she brushed his ponytail into neat waves. "I didn't know vampires had a reflection..."  
  
"They don't, I do, and you will as well," she smirked, finishing up his hair with a little bit of spray, making it gleam. Because Harry was sixteen, he had begun to develop hair on his face but had shaved it off. In short, the way he looked at the moment, he was crisp. "What do you think?" she asked, turning to Draco. The Slytherin stood, walking up behind Harry and looking him over through the mirror, trying his best not to gawk.  
  
"You clean up well, Harry," Draco smirked, nodding his approval. Harry smiled at him, starting to look over the Slytherin once more from the mirror. Draco wore a black, see-through v-shaped shirt, a black vest covering his chest, opened slightly. His tight black jeans left nothing to the imagination, the slight bulge there saying that he had a big... ego; he had a good reason to, anyway. He also wore combat boots, completing the outfit. His hair was down but brushed back into waves strands staying in place and putting a new meaning to 'gelled back'. Harry licked dry lips, turning around to insure what his eyes saw was real.  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself, Draco," was all he said before Callasandra grabbed both of them, the trio disappearing...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I hope all of you approve of this first chapter. It was a bit long but I wanted to make sure a little Draco/Harry was hinted at, I didn't want you to go thinking that this fic is completely hetrosexual. I hope you likedi t enough to review! Any suggests you have would be welcome with open arms. Thank you for reading.  
  
Until next time (maybe):  
  
Ash 


	2. Chapter Two: Conquered and Defeated

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own the basic idea and thoughts behind this fic.  
  
A/N: Hello, again. Thank you for reviewing, all of you.  
  
To Miss Lesley, your review was the longest and I must say the most appreciated, though my other reviews are appreciated as well, you opened my eyes to the other readers out there: the confused reader. In your review you contradicted yourself quiet a bit. Instead of telling me how to slow down, you gave me a lecture on how to speed up. The background in this fic is revealed with its progression, which is the reason the beginning of this fic is somewhat long in it's context. If you must know, Harry's reason for exception is simply because things like this happen to him all the time and Draco's reason, if told, ould spoil the story. And so, I beg of you to be patient, as it was you who told me to slow down. All will be revealed soon enough.  
  
To all my readers: I apologize for the characters that are out of character but as stated before, all will be revealed, be patient and enjoy the ride.  
  
I'm all smiles for the number of reviews I received. Thank All of you for reviewing.  
  
Draco: Enough talking!  
  
Harry: Continue already!  
  
Kirei: Here you go!  
  
----------------------  
  
Where we last left off...  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself, Draco," was all he said before Callasandra grabbed both of them, the trio disappearing...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Conquered and Defeated  
  
They reappeared outside of Harry's home on Private Drive.  
  
"Bloody Hell, how'd you do that?" Harry exclaimed, looking around at his hell.  
  
"Another perk of being a vampire," she smirked, standing in between them. She knocked on the door softly, and then rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for them to come to the door.  
  
"Why do I have to be have to meet damn Muggles?" Draco groaned, crossing his arms. Harry put his hands behind his back patiently; readying himself for the noise he was about to hear.  
  
"Because I need to keep my eye on you," she said simply, ringing the doorbell again. A commotion was heard behind the door and it swung open. The trio came face to face with a purple faced, ugly, fat man.  
  
"What do you want?" The man exclaimed, pulling them inside and then looking behind them to see if they had been seen, "you're supposed to be at the school, boy, go away!" Callasandra looked at him up and down, eyes beginning to slit.  
  
"We won't be long Uncle Vernon, we just came to tell you something," Harry said patiently. He was now eye to eye with the fat man he knew that if his uncle laid a hand on him now he would be able to hold his own.  
  
"At the moment," Callasandra began calmly, noting the presence of a fat boy about Draco's age and a really skinny woman behind the fat man, almost like they were backing him up, "I am in my rights to kill all of you for treating Harry the way you have..." she was interrupted.  
  
"You can't use magic on us," the fat boy exclaimed and his father, she assumed, nodded along with his mother.  
  
"I didn't say anything about magic," she stated, looking at her nails. Harry leaned against the wall nearest to the door as Draco leaned on a desk near the door, looking around the Muggles home. The fat boy interrupted her once more.  
  
"I can take all three of you!" She disappeared, reappearing directly in front of him; she grasped his collar and leaned him down to be eye level with her.  
  
"Are you sure?" she whispered to him, slit eyes making him shake. The skinny woman screamed and the fat man took a step back. She released him, pushing him into the woman and man and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, there are two reasons in which I have come here. One is to announce in person that Harry will not be returning to your home. He will however, be sending you gifts on the holidays for keeping him but I have no intention of allowing you to see him in person again. In payment for putting a roof over his head, no matter how poor, you will be receiving the amount of money you have spent on him his entire life. And two, you will apologize for mistreating him, all of you." Again, she was interrupted.  
  
"How dare you?" The fat man exclaimed, about to say more, she appeared in front of him, gripping his collar and bringing him to his knees, literally.  
  
"It's either you apologize or I kill you, your pick," she hissed, eyes glowing dangerously. Vernon looked over to Harry, sweat on his brow. Harry had pushed himself away from the wall and was openly gawking at the scene before him.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything," Vernon said, ashamed. She let his collar go and looked to the other two.  
  
"Sorry-sorry," they sputtered out, scared. She smirked, walking over to Draco and crossing her arms, leaning on the table beside him as he looked on in interest.  
  
"Do you forgive them?" she asked Harry, eyes un-slitting and becoming large and child-like once more. Harry nodded mutely, looking at his 'family' dully after getting over his shock. He frowned at them.  
  
"I don't agree to giving you anything," was all he said, turning to the door and walking out, Draco following. Callasandra turned to them before leaving, throwing a smirk their way.  
  
"It wouldn't be wise to speak poorly of him, or magic," she stated then left...  
  
The three of them appeared in Hogsmeade, Harry slightly excited.  
  
"I can't believe you said that to them, my heart was going a mile a minute!" He exclaimed, jumping and twirling for no reason at all.  
  
"It was amusing," Draco smiled, a genuine smile that made Harry smile, if possible even wider. Callasandra smirked, looking around the place.  
  
"The Three Broomsticks then?" she asked, walking briskly and for once not sticking to the shadows. Harry stopped jumping all of a sudden and had a thoughtful look on his face, putting a finger to his chin. He nodded. The three of them laughed at the act, for some reason finding it unbelievably funny. They walked in, laughing at each other and taking a seat. Their laughter died down as they began to look over the menu, big smiles on their faces. "Get whatever you like."  
  
"I'm paying," Draco interjected, looking over his menu at Harry and Callasandra.  
  
"Nah, I'm paying," Harry said, putting his menu down and looking at the two of them in challenge.  
  
"Both of you are wrong, I'm paying," Cally smirked, putting her own menu down and looking at them.  
  
"No me."  
  
"No me."  
  
"No me." They bickered for a while before a waiter came up to their table pad in hand.  
  
"Can I take your order?" He asked, his deep voice silencing them. All three of them looked him over with big eyes. He had brownish blond hair, beautiful hazel eyes and strong features. Cally was the first to snap out of it, her voice waking the other two up as well.  
  
"Yes, can I have the number 26, no lumps please," she smirked at him, eyes running up and down his body. His bronze complexion took on a light pink color at his blush.  
  
"And you two?" he asked, writing the order down quickly but eyeing Callasandra oddly.  
  
"Number 8 for me," Harry smiled and the man jotted that down as well, looking at Harry oddly, like he was checking him out, making Draco scowl for a moment.  
  
"Six." He said simply, collecting their menus and handing them over. When he left Draco looked to Cally and Harry who shared a look that clearly said "Damnnnn!"  
  
"What's a number 26, Cally?" Harry asked, looking over his menu to see that there was no number 26.  
  
"You'll see," smirking, she started to play with a napkin and some sugar packets that were on the table.  
  
"You think he's cute?" Draco asked her, but she knew he had meant it for Harry.  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"He's too tall," Draco said, looking after him and checking out his firm butt. Harry started to laugh, joined by Cally and then by Draco.  
  
"I feel silly," Harry chuckled, receiving another bout of laughter from their table. A woman came up to them, hips swinging and the word manager on her uniform robes.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you not to draw too much attention," the woman said softly. Callasandra looked at her, her eyes beginning to slit and the woman screamed lightly, jumping back.  
  
"Sure, we'll calm down if you do," she smirked at the woman and the lady walked away, flustered and looking much like a younger version of Professor McGonagall...  
  
A half an hour later, the same waiter came back with their orders. He handed Harry a burger and fries, Draco a medium done steak and Callasandra fries with a plastic cup that wasn't see-through with a cap and straw.  
  
"Fries and a drink?" Draco asked, cutting his steak.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Couldn't you have just said that?" asked Harry, eating a fry.  
  
"No." Both boys sighed, shaking their head and eating the rest of their meal in silence...  
  
"Where are we off to now?" Harry asked, stepping outside of The Three Broomsticks and taking a deep breath of air.  
  
"To get some new robes, since your other school robes look like you've worn them for two years," she stated, being interrupted.  
  
"I have," Harry noted, following behind the two that walked to the nearest clothing shop. Cally shook her head, continuing.  
  
"Ewie to that and after that we're going to get you some nice glasses cause those look like...just bad." Draco chuckled at that, hands in his pockets.  
  
"You've been quiet, Draco, you alright?" Harry asked, changing the subject of his appearance.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking about what my parents are going to say. They'll probably be the happiest people in the world," Draco scowled, walking in the shop, the door having opened 'magically'...  
  
"I like them," Harry smiled, walking out with five bags and a pair of thin, silver, rectangular glasses on his nose, Draco carrying as much as well.  
  
"Ok, it's five o'clock, we have a half an hour to put these away and get ready for dinner," Cally told them, putting the one bag she carried down and taking Draco's and Harry's bags as well. She waved her hand over them and they disappeared, only her bag remaining.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Draco asked, looking around cutely.  
  
"To the tower, we only have a half an hour to get ready and five minutes to get there so let's go to the nearest motel, change and go!" Cally exclaimed, grabbing her bag and walking briskly to the Tiburon Motel for Wizards and Witches...  
  
Callasandra gave them a twice over before taking their arms and transferring them to Malfoy Manor.  
  
"I'm still not getting the hang of that," Harry muttered when Cally rang the doorbell. Draco fidgeted at her side, Harry looking at the large size of the building, his mouth in a cute o-shape. She rang her arms around theirs, lifting her shawl and putting one hand over the other. The door opened slowly to reveal the one and only Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Well," Lucius said coolly, looking over the three of them with a raised eyebrow, "We are pleased to have you." The three nodded in unison and Cally stepped forward, letting go of their arms and holding her hands out to him, "And it is always a pleasure to have you, Callasandra." Lucius' tone was suggestive though cool, leading on, going unnoticed by Draco who was used to his father's 'friendly' nature. He hugged her as he would a lost child, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Shall we?"  
  
Cally nodded, head low and submissive in her stance though her eyes gleamed, slitting slightly under her mane of hair. She wore a black, sparking dress, light glitter spread around the deep black fabric to make it so, no sleeves or arms, making her shoulders bare, see-through gloves on her arms up past her elbow and a few inches from her shoulders. The dress clung to her tightly, showing off a slim waist and shapely thighs. Her glass-like, black shoes clicked the moment she walked into the house, Draco and Harry behind her. Her hair had been brushed and gelled to the point of waviness, the long mane bouncing slightly as she moved, her green, see- through, with silver glitter, shawl adding to her look and how perfectly she matched with the two  
  
Harry wore black dress pants, a silver belt holding up the expensive material. His green, silk shirt added to the look, his hair brushed into a waved back look, his black robe completing his outfit, the deep green of the shirt adding to his sharp green eyes. Draco wore a similar outfit, his pants trimmed differently with silk strips, and a silk, silver shirt to match. His eyes were a stormy gray, making it easy to get lost in though Lucius only looked once when they arrived, setting off the look even more, his own black robes finishing off the setup. Both boys wore suede shoes made of the same fabric of their pants. Draco's greenish silver belt making him 'fit in'.  
  
"You know each other, father?" Draco asked, breaking Lucius from his evaluation of their appearances. Callasandra looked up at her Uncle's best friend, eyes glowing, lips curved into a slight smirk.  
  
"Of course, you can't be the niece of Serverus Snape and not associate with Death Eaters," she said simply, walking ahead of them. She walked to the chair nearest to the fire of the over-sized living room, leaning into it.  
  
"Callasandra, oh, it's so nice to see you," Narsicia Malfoy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the small girl.  
  
"Nice to see you as well, Narsicia," Callasandra smirked, patting her on the back as a form of acceptance to the foreign sign of affection. She released her and gracefully stood, turning to her husband, son and Harry.  
  
"Well, you must be Harry Potter, you look better than the last time I saw you" she smiled coolly, her features that of false warmth. Her light blonde hair was wavy, her body slim, features young and schooled, too perfect for Harry's taste. Her eyes traveled down his body freely, tongue flicking out to lick pink lips.  
  
"That I am madam," he answered, all of a sudden finding the tiles on the floor very interesting as he blushed fiercely.  
  
"Mother," Draco nodded to her, face devoid of all emotion.  
  
"Son," she nodded as well. Callasandra stepped away from the woman of the house, eyes catching how both adults eyed Harry. She pressed down the urge to growl, instead, moving her shawl up on her bare shoulders, eyes' locking with Draco's for a moment.  
  
"Well," Lucius stated, properly (all that man does is proper) clearing his throat, "I do believe we should move to the meal and our discussion."  
  
At the table, Callasandra sat next to Draco, Harry having been pulled across from them to be seated in between Lucius and Narsicia. Lucius sat at the head of the table, Draco to his right and Harry to his left. He snapped his fingers and food magically appeared onto the plates. The only person that began to really eat was Harry, ignoring the looks that he was receiving from everyone except Callasandra.  
  
'Pace yourself, they don't really eat it. It's sort of like playing with your food, eating it bit by bit. If you're hungry when we leave then be hungry, I'll get you some food, ok?' Callasandra told him telepathically when they locked eyes. He nodded in his head, putting down the salad fork he had been using to tear at the greenery.  
  
"I am aware that Draco is to become...a vampire," Lucius confirmed, taking a perfect sip of his wine and swirling it around in its cup. Callasandra nodded, not having touched any of the food, her hands folded in her lap neatly as Draco ate a few pieces of lettuce beside her.  
  
"Yes, and I need to be around him at all times, at least within a few yards. So, since I know that I would never allow him to stay here, completely with you, seeing as what you do to him... an arrangement will be arranged."  
  
"Such as?" he asked. His wife remained silent, as did Harry who found the lettuce very interesting, only breaking off small pieces of it with his fork and putting it in his mouth.  
  
"We will stay here for half the summer, the other half will be at my godfather's home."  
  
"We?" he raised a perfect eyebrow into an arch.  
  
"Yes, we. I also need to keep Harry in my sights, and though staying here will put him into danger, I find it more dangerous that he is not under my gaze. If you can't agree to that I can't say I will allow you to see your son again, even if he wants to see you," she spoke coolly, eyes locked to Lucius' to show that he did not own her, nor Harry and definitely not Draco, not anymore anyway.  
  
"And what makes you think we will allow you, even with your threats? After all, Draco is the last of our ki..." his voice never changed though his brow knit together slightly.  
  
"They are not threats, merely facts," she interrupted, "The easiest course of action for me would be for Draco to just stay with us but...I'll give you the shadow of a doubt and say you are real parents that would in fact like to see their child every so often," she smirked, leaning back slightly when he put down his cup and leaned forward gently. Draco watched, eyes wide, listening fully to their conversation.  
  
"Are you implying we are bad parents?"  
  
"No, but I know what it's like to be in the company of Death Eaters, especially one in the family. I know what you do here, what you do to him and I can't say I'm pleased about it. In fact, I have the mind to kill you right here and now for all the things you've put him though," her voice was nonchalant as she looked back and forth, from the mother to the father. Lucius leaned back and Narsicia met her gaze but only for a moment.  
  
"What makes you think this isn't a trap to get the boy," Lucius asked, gesturing with his hand toward Harry. Callasandra's eyes flickered to Harry before meeting Lucius with an intense glare.  
  
"If it was I wouldn't worry too much, after all, I do know what you plan to do..."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
Callasandra stood, walking behind Lucius and standing directly behind Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We're leaving," she said firmly, giving his shoulder a squeeze. Draco stood as well.  
  
"Sit down, Draconius," Narsicia told him and he met Callasandra's eyes. Just then the doors to the dinning room flung open, revealing the one and only Voldemort. His black robes floated around him, his deformed features and what looked like his eyes locked onto Harry. Callasandra stood in front of him, blocking him from view.  
  
"Get out of the way!" He shouted, waving his hand. She was knocked from him and into the wall, putting a dent in it. Harry sat frozen, a small piece of lettuce falling from the fork half way to his mouth, his eyes wide. Each step Voldemort took was in slow motion, Draco's voice ringing in everyone's ears as Lucius Malfoy and Narsicia Malfoy stood back.  
  
"No!" Draco shouted beginning to run for Harry but everything seemed so slow, his movements slower than Voldemort's who wiped out his wand, shouting the most unforgivable of all curses. Draco tumbled to his knees, falling but still trying to get there as the curse hit a mark.  
  
When the slow motion was off, Voldemort stood, a smirk on his deformed face as the smoke cleared, Draco sat on his knees, eyes wide in shock and fear, watering. Lucius and Narsicia stood back, smirks on their faces as well. The smoke cleared and there stood, in front of Harry, Callasandra with a smirk on her face as well, her green shawl spread as she blocked Harry from view, the shocked Potter not able to do anything but stay, wide-eyed.  
  
"It'll take much more than the Arvada Kadabrea curse to get rid of me. And you just made a mistake by attacking Harry," was all she said before she lunged at him, long nails slicing into his deformed, juicy neck, face set into a snarl, black blood spurting on the floor as the Dark Lord tried to hold his neck. His hand reached toward Lucius and Narsicia who stood in shock, holding one another as fearful eyes looked to Callasandra. She sliced into him again, across his black clothed chest, blood drenching her hands but not any other part of her. Her fangs gleamed in the dim light of the now broken chandelier. Voldemort's eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
  
"I'll be back," he whispered, falling limp to the floor. A black wind came from his body, making those that watched on the sidelines shield their eyes. Callasandra stood in front of him, fist at her sides as his black soul came from his dead body.  
  
"No, you won't," was all she said before bringing her hand to it, in front of the sort of face that was forming. Her small hand slowly made its way into a fist, screams heard from the thing as it slowly went into her hand.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Noooooo-Aaaahhhhhhhh," Voldemort screamed, the last of his soul going into her hand. The silence rang in everyone's ears. The doors to the front of the house burst open and about fifty Auroras came in, searching the place.  
  
"Is that him?" One of them asked her, kicking the limp body with his foot. Callasandra shook her head, opening her hand. In the palm of her hand, sat a small piece of coal.  
  
"This is him," she stated, voice soft. She closed her fist around it, squeezing the piece of coal. Upon opening her hand again, nothing was there, nothing but a small cut on her hand, which quickly closed before the man noticed. A loud cheer broke out over those that had just entered the house and Cally received pats on her back. She scowled at them, mouth closed and moved to a still frozen Harry.  
  
Moving his face back and forth, side to side she confirmed that he was all right, giving him a hug for support, which he returned full fold. Draco stood on shaking legs, wobbling over to them and wrapping his arms around them both.  
  
"Ahem," someone said behind them and they turned to see two Auroras holding Narsicia and Lucius, "what about these two?" Callasandra and Harry looked to Draco who looked from parent to parent.  
  
"They caused this," he stated, then turned back into the hug...  
  
The three of them waved goodnight to the Auroras that had taken them to Hogwarts then trudged up the steps.  
  
"Do the two of you want to go to the Great Hall for a midnight snack?" Draco asked, holding his stomach. Harry nodded enthusiastically along with Cally. Draco gave her a skeptical look. The only food he ever saw her come close to eating was the French fries but she didn't even touch those and slurped on the drink.  
  
"Food," Harry droned, dragging his feet, robe on his arm, hair in a messy ponytail. Callasandra and Draco giggled at him, opening the doors to the Great Hall. They were met with cheers and whistles, the room completely full of all of Hogwarts. Callasandra looked to Harry and Draco who were looking around a little shocked.  
  
"Great," Draco sighed, crossing his arms, also holding his robe. Dumbledore lifted his hands for silence and the happy students all took their seats and quieted down.  
  
"First of all..." Dumbledore began to say but was interrupted.  
  
"Look," Cally cut in.  
  
"We appreciate this," Harry continued.  
  
"But," Cally added.  
  
"We're tired," Draco finished and the three turned and walked out, leaving the school in silence...  
  
-----------------------  
  
I hope this chapter answered some lingering questions! Please review and again, be patient, Rome was not built in a day and if it was I didn't build it! So please review and tell me what you think!!!  
  
SUGGESTIONS ARE STILL OPEN! Though it is not guaranteed that they will be used...but feel free to review and tell me your suggestion anyway! 


	3. Chapter Three: Thicker than Blood

A/N: Hello everyone, first I would like to post my apologies as I took a good century or so to update. I would like to send a special thanks to Eva Eville Stolie ) who reminded me that this is, in fact, a fanfiction, but it will get around to the "fan" part, as the story will not develop correctly if I skip ahead. To everyone, I appreciate all of your reviews, especially the constructive criticism.

On with the story...

----------------------

Where we last left off...

"We're tired," Draco finished and the three turned and walked out, leaving the school in silence...

----------------------

Chapter Three

"Please, Lariat?" The three of them whined to their little house elf. She had been called from her bedchambers to get them some food.

"Anything for Master Potter, Master Malfoy and Mistress Snape," the little elf bowed, disappearing. Cally began to peel off her clothing, revealing a large gash on her lower back, almost completely healed but the skin around it was bruised harshly.

"When in the world did you get that?" Draco asked, tossing his robe on the chair to the desk.

"The curse hit me," she said, craning her head as much as she could to look at it. Harry was in the middle of pulling his shirt over his head, tossing the silk clothing on the seat of the lazy boy then inspecting her back. In front of their eyes, the gash closed completely, the bruises disappearing and leaving pale skin in its wake.

"Bloody hell," Harry whispered, looking at her back in amazement.

"What?" She asked, folding her dress as she stood with a strapless bra and thong, back facing Harry.

"Did it hurt?" Draco asked, now topless as well.

"No," her words were followed by the appearance of the house elf, which, judging the purple color her blue face turned, blushed deeply. The three of them turned to her, eyes wide; almost too innocent in how they looked. Harry had his hand to Callasandra's back, her head down; Draco was leaning over Harry's shoulder to look at her back as well.

"It's not what it looks like," Harry stuttered, moving away from the two of them, almost leaping.

"It's ok, Master Potter, I won't tell if you don't," the little elf said, putting down the large tray of food, winking at Callasandra and disappearing. Her jaw dropped, a smile curving her lips in amused shock.

"I can't believe her." She said, moving to the desk where the elf had placed it.

"Believe what?" Harry asked, his eyes wide as he looked from smirk to smirk.

"You're lost Potter," Draco chuckled, grabbing a roll of bread before Cally could. She glared at him, reaching for another only to have that one taken by Harry.

"Hey, I thought we agreed that you would call me by my first name!" Harry exclaimed, throwing the bread he had taken at the Slytherin. Cally's glare was lost to an even more intense one when the wheat bounced off the wall and hit her directly on the nose. Harry and Draco backed away from her slowly when she picked up a plate of food, which looked like mashed potatoes, peas and some sort of beef, an evil grin spreading on her face. Nodding to them, the plate went flying, effectively covering the two with their dinner.

In the middle of their fight, someone knocked on their door. Cally crawled over to it and opened the interruption. There, looking excited and happy stood Blaze Zambini, Ron Wealsey and Hermoine Granger.

"Well, hello," Cally panted, smiling widely, "Guys, company." She called to the two of them who just happened to be ducking from one another with large wads of food in their hands. Harry ran to the door, also panting, his cheeks spading slightly red at the idea if how ridiculous they must have looked. Peas hung all over their hair, mashed potatoes smeared on their cheeks and chest. Callasandra's black bra had gravy all over it.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, running fingers through his hair and panting, pushing down a blush. The three people in the door were staring at them, mouths hanging open, "right, nice to see you too." Draco smiled, closing the door in their faces and pulling the other two back into the room.

"That wasn't nice," Cally pouted, grabbing some mashed potatoes that were on the wall and smirking evilly again, "now you have to pay..."

The next day, the three of them were found lying all over the room. Cally was sprawled over Harry who was lying on the floor, his head resting on Draco's stomach and Draco's hands at the small of his back and on Callasandra's head. The room had been cleaned while they slept, a light silk, white sheet covering each of them. Again, a knock came to the door, bringing Cally, Harry, and Draco out of their little dreamland.

"Dumbledore wants to see you," called the familiar voice of Ron from the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Draco called, stretching and yawning loudly

"Wonder what he wants," Harry said, burying his face in the sheets at Draco's navel, making the Slytherin jump slightly, scratching his side.

"Probably to find out what happened last night," Cally yawned, tossing her leg over Draco's chest.

"Um...Harry, Cally..." Draco said, looking down at the thigh and the head that found him so soft. The two of them looked to him sleepily and Harry turned scarlet, leaping onto his feet, knocking Callasandra off making her hit the floor with a loud thump. Draco burst into laughter.

"Hey, you know what, I think that your house would be an ideal place to live once you're out of school..." Cally said as an after thought and the three laughed for no reason at all.

"Where did that come from?" Harry asked, chuckling hysterically.

"Come on, let's get dressed," Draco said when their laughter finally calmed down to a minimum.

"Okay, so Punk, Goth, or Prep?" she asked, them, jumping to her feet and going in search for some clothing, throwing random things out of their Draco's closet.

"For who?' Harry asked as he observed a green thong that had the words 'Bad Slytherin' on the front and was a male's thong. Draco blushed scarlet when he realized what Harry was looked at so intently. Draco snatched the article of clothing from him.

"For you, me and Draco, duh... Now, we have to be quick about this so I'm going to go to my room and grab some clothing, your outfits are on the bed," she told him, then disappeared.

"Think we'll be left alone anytime soon?" Draco asked, stuffing his thong away, trying to change the subject and forcing down his blush.

"Nope, and it'd be kinda interesting to see you in one of those things..." Harry giggled, nudging him in the arm. They both stood, unaware of the fact that the only thing both of them wore were a pair of black and green boxers.

Half an Hour later...

Callasandra reappeared to the sight of a shinny Malfoy and hot Harry. She looked them over. Going with the punk look, both wore army boots, baggy pants and a shirt that read ignorant side comments. Harry's reading: 'I may look innocent but that's because you haven't seen my top half' in black with a green shirt and Draco's reading: 'Yes, I know I'm sexy, I do see you staring' in silver with a black shirt.

"I'm not to crazy about these clothes," Draco warned her.

"Hey, I can't help it but dress you alike," Cally pouted, then smiled widely. They looked at each other and sighed in unison. They looked her over. She wore a pair of baggy jeans and a tight black shirt with green writing, which read: 'These fangs are just for show' the green seemed to run like blood but that was only because the green was shining. They were dressed like Muggles. Callasandra's hair had been pulled back in a tight bun at the base of her neck, Harry's hair in a neat ponytail in the same place, a few strands hanging in his eyes much like Cassandra's. Draco's hair, for once, was in the same fashion, but neat and he made sure no strands were out of place. "Well, ready to go, we have to go see Dumbledore, remember?" she smiled and the two followed her out of the room and down the halls to the head master's office.

"He didn't give me the pass word, did he give either of you?" Cally asked, looking up at the gargoyle in mild interest.

"Inflatable Gum," Harry told the thing and it stepped aside, nodding to the dark-haired boy. Callasandra and Draco both raised an eyebrow at him in question, receiving a shrug in return. They stepped onto the rotating staircase, looking to each other questioning as if to ask a question they all knew but none of them knowing the answer.

"Ah, Harry's here," they heard the headmaster say through the door.

"About time," another said and Cally recognized the voice as her uncle's.

"None of that, Serverus," the headmaster scolded and the trio waited patiently at the door, "Come in, come in," he called to them, tone rising so they could hear him. They stepped in and the occupants of the room could have sworn they heard music playing, some sort of Muggle singer, maybe Avril Lavene, or something. The three stood in model poses, Callasandra in the middle with her arms crossed a smile on her face, Draco and Harry slightly behind her, Harry with his hands in his pockets a smirk on his face. Draco with his ever-present scowl and turned up nose, hands behind his back, all three looking to them.

"What are you doing here?" Callasandra spat, looking to Lucius Malfoy who sat with an Aurora at his side.

"Just trying to settle a few things," Lucius purred, looking Harry over, he looked to his son, scowling, "Already falling into the Muggle ways, I see?"

"Better than being in an orange Muggle uniform," Harry teased, smirking at him and looking down on the blonde. The Malfoy sneered at him, scowling deeply when the Aurora poked him in the side with his wand.

"That's enough, Harry," Cally spoke up before Dumbledore could speak, "You wanted to speak with us, interrupting the two days you agreed to, I dare say it is important. In addition to having a person here that I would rather not be alive, you are wasting our time so please, tell us what you want?" her tone of voice was completely respectful and almost casual as she waited patiently for him to speak. The old man blinked at her, as if disoriented, for some amount of time before, lifting his hand and directing them to three seats in front of his desk. Callasandra nodded, noting her godfathers, Uncle, Ron and Hermoine in the room. She took the seat closest to Lucius, just in case he wanted to hurt either Draco or Harry.

"Now," The head master began, taking a seat at his desk, "We are here to discuss the placement and well-being of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter."

"I'll handle that," Callasandra interrupted looking slightly appalled.

"No, you will not," Snape cut in.

"You may be able to protect them, but you can not support them," Albus told her.

"Actually, I can. I own all of my parents' estates, which include five houses, one mansion, two vaults in Gringotts completely full and three stables. All the houses and manor have been taken care of in my absence and of course because I am under age there is always the option of staying with one of my godfathers or my Uncle," Callasandra told him, crossing her arms and leaning back against her chair.

"No, this is about Draco's inheritance from his father and mother," Dumbledore told her, eyes sparkling.

"Well then get on with it," Draco cut in and Harry just leaned into his chair, tossing his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"As I was saying, now that your father, Draco, has been imprisoned his estate must be settled. In his will and by his word, you gain everything," Dumbledore told him, looking to the blonde-haired boy.

"What?" Draco exclaimed, leaping out of his seat and looking to his father questioningly, mouth agape.

"Yes, Draco, I left you everything and even when you turned me in and I was asked what I would like to happen to my estate it goes to you, you are my heir, my son," Lucius told him and for the first time, Draco saw his father as...a father, not the father, not father, but a father, a real father.

"But, why?" He asked, bewildered, sitting back down slowly, all attention on his father.

"I told you, you are my son and nothing can change that. Not who I serve or served, not ever, Draco," Lucius told him and the Aurora stood, lifting his father and taking him away as they disappeared.

Callasandra looked to Draco who sat between Harry and her.

"Are you ok?" she asked, putting her hand to his thigh. Harry had watched and put his hand on Draco's for comfort.

"That isn't all," Dumbledore cut in when he sensed that the trio was about to leave, "Harry, your parents left you more than the money at Gringotts."

"What did they leave me," Harry asked, looking at Callasandra with worried eyes, then to Draco who looked at him with a questioning gaze almost all of his bewilderment gone.

"A manor and stables for when you graduated. Now that you are not staying with your aunt and uncle the question of your living quarters for the summer has been brought to my attention, as has been yours Draco and because Callasandra is now apart of both your lives, this effects her as well. So, what are your decisions?" there was a silence for a while before Callasandra spoke.

"The logical thing would be to split up the summer between the Malfoy home and Potter Manor. The last time I remember anything about the land that the Potter's owned, they live closer to the school than the Malfoy's, which means easier transportation if we stay there. Malfoy manor is farther and has more cities in that area than Potter Manor; with a direct root to Knock turn Alley, which leads to Diagon Alley for our resources. The Manor can be redecorated or kept with a few changes. As for my estates, they are located all over the world and can be used after graduation or when a vacation is desired. As for Snuffles and Padfoot, they can come along as our guardians until we are old enough to be legal in handling our own affairs, and Uncle Sev, of course will be the man with the all seeing eye, either living with us or keeping in touch," Callasandra finished, a smirk adorning her features as everyone stared at her, mouths hanging open. Her eyes turned from sharp to wide and innocent, "What?" Harry and Draco shook their heads, looking away and Serverus grinned at his niece, Sirius and Remus shrugging it off. The head master clicked his jaw shut.

"Well, that settles that, you may go," Dumbledore told them, looking to Callasandra, Harry, and Draco.

"Thanks," Harry smiled and Callasandra nodded in unison with Draco. Albus nodded smiling at them and they walked out.

"What a girl," Dumbledore breathed, turning to Hermoine and Ron, "now, as for you two..."

In the Hall...

"Kay, now that that's settled, we have a long day ahead of us," Cally smiled, ringing her arms around Draco and Harry's arm.

"We do?" Draco asked, laughing nervously. He didn't exactly like the sound of it being a long day.

"Yup, we're going to see some friends of mine in a little place called 'Los Angelus'," her smile was evil and knowing, scaring the crap out of the two boys.

"But isn't that a city..." Harry thought idly, speaking his mind.

"Yeah, this is coming to be fun..." the last of Cally's sentence was an echo as they disappeared.

15 hours later...

Cally, Harry and Draco trudged into their room, looking tired and drained.

"Are you sleeping in here again Harry?" Cally asked as she leaned against the door, crossing her arms as Harry began to undress, eyes closed. The Gryfindor muttered something along the lines of 'Puppy's name is Potter', taking off his pants and leaving a trail of his clothing from the door to the bed. By the time he got to the bed he was in nothing but his silk boxers, muttering inaudible things as he flopped down. Draco watched in amusement as the teen climbed to the top of the bed, got under the covers and scooting to the edge to make room, falling asleep right away.

"I guess that's a yes," Draco said after a moment, chuckling and beginning to disrobe himself.

"Well, I'll be on my way, I'm gonna go see how Ron and Hermoine are doing, do me a favor and watch him, he might fall off the bed if he moves." Cally yawned, stretching slightly, walking out of the room. Draco nodded to himself, rubbing one of his eyes and using the other hand to unbutton his pants.

"Well, it looks like you and Potter have become 'buddy-buddy'," Zambini said, walking into the room and looking to the sleeping boy on the bed.

"What do you want, Blaise?" Draco asked, stopping the action of taking off his pants to remove his shirt.

"Just a peek at the Boy Wonder," the Slytherin whispered, walking over to the bed and kneeling in front of Harry's sleeping form. Draco pushed down the sudden urge to growl and beat the shit out of the prick that dare look at his Harry!

"Get out, Zambini," Draco hissed, eyes narrowed at his 'best friend'. The Slytherin looked to him, surprised for a moment before he stood, pouting.

"Aw, you get to have all the fun," he pouted, walking over to Draco and putting a hand to his bare chest, eyes sparkling, "but I wouldn't mind 'helping' you have all the fun you want..." Blaise leaned upward, being a little shorter than him, brushing his lips over Draco's. At all the noise Harry sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and looking around cutely to see Blaise and Draco with their lips together.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Draco spat, wiping his mouth harshly, pushing the blonde away from him.

"Draco?" Harry asked, looking to him with big eyes, a question hidden behind their innocence.

"Damn," Blaise whispered, watching the silk covers, as if in slow motion, pool at his lap. Harry's tongue darted out to lick dry lips at the picture of Draco standing there with no shirt on, only adding to his already enticing image.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking from one to the other, blinking.

"It's not what it looks like," Draco tried to save himself but only made it worse with that lame comment.

"Oh, ok, where's Cally?" the dark haired boy asked, tilting his head. Both Slytherin's fell at the question, legs twitching in the air. Harry stood, removing the covers from him and going into the bathroom. "Hey, Draco, could you toss me a towel," he called, turning on the water.

"Why are you getting in the shower?" Draco asked, looking to Blaise for an answer and he just shrugged, getting a towel and opening the bathroom door.

"Cause I felt dirty..." the Gryfindor said slowly, cheeks turning red along with the rest of his body at the staring Slytherin. Draco seemed to have been frozen, mouth hanging open, staring at Harry's more than inviting looking body. "What?" He asked looking to both of them whose eyes greedily took in Harry's state of more than undress.

"Draco, I thought I told you to..." Cally said, coming in and pulling her shirt over her head. She looked to Blaise who was staring at Harry so intently. She growled, appearing in front of him, "And what are you doing here?"

"I...um...just..." Blaise was at a loose for words at the sight of both Callasandra and Harry.

"Cally, hand me that towel?" Harry asked, not fazed at all. Cally turned to him, sweat appearing on her brow, handing over the towel, "Thanks," he wrapped the towel around his mid-section and felt the water, stepping in after feeling its warmth.

"You know I wonder at you sometimes, Harry," Callasandra smirked, shaking her head, as she looked him over through the see-through shower curtain.

"I know, that's what Hermoine's always saying," Harry laughed, pouring some shampoo in his hand.

"Did you wake up and think 'hey, I'd like a shower?" she asked, sitting on the toilet seat and playing with the tag on her shirt.

"Actually, yeah." Forgotten, Blaise walked out of the room with one last confused look to Draco.

"And so you stripped in front of Draco and Zambini to get in?" she folded the shirt than unfolded it and did it again.

--------------------------------------------

Well, that is it for now, I have the next chapter but I suppose the lot of you will have to wait until I'm ready (or have time) to update.

SUGGESTIONS ARE WIDE OPEN!

CONSTUCTIVE CRITICISM IS OPEN!!!


	4. Chapter Four: Or is it…

A/N: Alright everyone, again my time has been cut short but I would like to warn the lot of you ahead of time. This chapter goes by extremely fast and will be a little hard to keep track of so it as best you can. Thank all of you for reviewing and here it is....

--------------------------

Where we last left off...

"And so you stripped in front of Draco and Zambini to get in?" she folded the shirt than unfolded it and did it again.

----------------------------

Chapter Four: Or is it....

"I didn't do that," his voice was slightly muffled by the water as he let it run through his hair, his head tilted back. Draco stared at Harry through the curtain as Harry washed his hair, his eyes seemingly focused on the drops of water that were running through it that he could somehow see, "I simply asked Draco for a towel is all."

"Sure," Cally stated sarcastically, a disbelieving eyebrow raised, "well be quick about finishing up, I want my pillow soon." She walked out of the bathroom, pulling Draco along with her.

"Hn." Was heard before the door was closed softly behind the pair.

"Mr. Malfoy..." Callasandra told him disapprovingly, stating that she was not exactly proud of him through the tone and way she said his name. Draco took a moment to look ashamed before continued to undress in relative silence. Callasandra did the same, taking off her pants and folding them, along with her shirt, which she had unfolded previously. Draco walked to the bed in his boxers, noting to himself to take a nice shower in the morning, when he awoke. Harry walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waste, and suddenly all thoughts off sleep disappeared in the light of the steaming Gryfindor, the steam rolling off his body in waves. Cally glanced at him and smirked, climbing into bed after rolling back the covers. "Well don't just stand there. Get some boxers on so I can sleep." Callasandra huffed, looking like a five year old, crossing her arms.

"I'm hurrying," Harry chuckled softly, walking over to Draco's dresser and pulling out some boxers that tied in the front so he could fit them. The towel he wore dropped to the floor and Draco felt himself gasp at the picture perfect behind of the Boy-Who-Lived, no wonder Voldemort wanted him so much, who wouldn't want that piece of ass? Harry pulled the boxers over his thighs and walked over to the bed, not noticing the way Draco stared at him from his spot of only a few feet from the bed. Harry crawled in, being pulled by Callasandra who pulled him under the covers almost forcefully. "Something doesn't feel right..." Harry said, trying to get comfortable as Callasandra snuggled up to him, wrapping her arm around his waist and tossing a leg over him.

"You're right," she huffed after also trying to get settled but couldn't.

"I know!" Harry exclaimed, sitting up suddenly making Callasandra have to sit up as well, Harry pointed at the still staring Draco, who's mouth had hit the floor by now, "It's all your fault!"

"You're right! Get your butt in here!" Callasandra exclaimed, also pointing at him. The blonde Slytherin fell over once again, not believing them. By the time the Malfoy heir got himself together he found that he was being snuggled into by a very sexy Gryfindor and a cute little vampire was snuggling into that sexy Gryfindor, who just happened to be firmly against his chest at the moment, the rest of his body aligned with the other's, soft, petal like hair tickling his nose in its smell of the ocean... His body definitely liked this contact. Draco sighed deeply, closing his eyes as he waited for the long night to end...

Callasandra woke up with the sun, the very dim light streaming to the end of the bed but not touching her. She yawned slightly and stretched, moving away from the warmth of Harry as she climbed out of the bed. Smiling lightly at the picture the two cuddling boys made she went into the bathroom. For a moment she stared at her reflection, something was extremely off about her. Slowing, she took inventory of herself. Her hair was the same color, eyes the same if not as large as they had been, height the same...that was it. Her skin. The once pale, paper colored smooth membrane gleamed slightly and its white color was now a little darker, almost Harry's color. She sniffed herself for a moment. She smelled almost exactly like the raven-haired boy. Shaking her head slowly, as if she could not believe what was happening she ran into the room.

Jumping on the bed silently, she pulled back the sheet that covered Harry's mouth slowly, not making any sound as not to disturb them. His lips were parted slightly and his breaths were light, tickling her sensitive fingertips for a moment. She shook her head again, putting her cool digits to Harry's bottom lip and pulling down slightly. A light gasp echoed throughout the room, and the raven-haired boy stuttered slightly, opening lighter green eyes.

"No..." Callasandra whispered as she stared into his eyes, letting her hand drop from his lips.

"Cally? What's wrong?" Harry asked, moving Draco's arm from around his waist and sitting up in one fluid motion.

"No..." she repeated, backing away from him slightly, standing from the bed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, speech slightly slurred. His tongue hit something sharp in his mouth, feeling somewhat jagged. He looked down for a moment, running his tongue over that sharp point again before moving his hands to it. Another gasp echoed through the room and sharp, light green eyes looked to Callasandra. "Cally?" Harry questioned, scared. He moved toward her, crawling onto the bed. The shorter of the two backed away.

"Oh Harry..." she whispered, shaking her head, stopping her backward motion and stepping to him, "Oh Harry..." she repeated, wrapping her arms around his head as she began to cry silently.

"What happened to me?" he asked, holding onto her desperately. He felt great, like he could just get up and fly but the feeling scared him and his eyes were too clear, his teeth too sharp, hearing too focused.

"Harry?" came the groggy question from the left side of the bed and one Draco Malfoy sat up, looking to the two of them. Harry turned to him a little. A third gasp silenced the silence of the room. Harry buried his face into Callasandra's breast to hide through Draco's shocked gaze. Was he that ugly? Was he deformed? Cally shook her head. She should have felt it before. The boy was too abnormal to be normal, too powerful to be human. She shook her head again and cuddled his head, wrapping her arms more tightly around Harry. She should have felt it last night, should have felt the Boy-Who-Lived come into his powers. Harry was a vampire by blood.

The gargoyle protecting the head master's office burst into flames, the cinder falling as the figure of a very angry vampire walked through it. Dumbledore's door turned to ash and Callasandra's eyes burned in slits.

"You fucking bastard! You knew! You knew!" random things began to explode and a sorrow-filled look over-came the headmaster's features. The presence of her uncle did not help calm her, only heightening her anger in the thought that her own blood knew what she did not. "How could you?" she exclaimed, the head master's desk split in half as she walked toward it, the now open middle burning with white flames. "He's your fucking protégée and you didn't tell him! He was to have a life! He was to be one! Was to be! Not now, not now!" she shouted, or more so sobbed as angry tears drenched her pale face. She closed her eyes as she began to shake. "You betrayed him, you betrayed all of us," she whispered and with that, left back toward the tower, her long black, Serverus Snape like robes fluttering furiously in the white fire that consumed the steps she took and a single blood tear fell to the floor...

Draco sat staring at Harry, lips parted slightly as he took in the paler skin and pale, piercing gaze that followed the steps the pacing Callasandra made. Harry's eyes were wide as he watched the pacing vampire. He watched as a lashing, black aura flared and retracted every now and again. The aura he usually felt, but could not see, usually comforted him, but now chills ran up and down his spine.

"Make me one," Draco said suddenly, looking to Cally and the raven-haired girl stopped dead, turning to him slowly.

"What did you say?" She whispered, stepping to him slightly slit eyes narrowing at the blonde.

"Make me one," he repeated, looking to Harry and then to her.

"What are you saying?" she whispered, closing her eyes to try and calm herself.

"I want to be like you and Harry."

"How dare you?" she hissed, opening black eyes to him. Both eyeballs-the entire eyeball- had turned an eternal black and she took a step toward him.

"Cally?" Harry called.

"No one asks to be created," she hissed, "no one chooses a life like this for himself or herself. And you want to be like us? You want to be dead but alive, you want to be different. God knows you already are. I gave you the choice to live a full life, to become old and die like I never will, and now, like Harry never will. How dare you turn your back on that." With that she left. Her black robes and dark aura lashed at Draco, the icy air chilling the prince of Slytherin and he looked to Harry to see the black haired Gryfindor with an unfitted frown upon his face.

"Draco..." Harry began.

"No!" the Slytherin exclaimed, standing his silver gray aura that was once somber lashing out at Harry, making the Gryfindor cringe away for he could see it. "Everyone's angry at me because I don't understand what anything is like! On my birthday of all days! How am I suppose to know what people feel if no one tells me, if no one shows me? I want to be like you, Harry! Fuck, I want to be like Cally! I want to be Cally! I want to touch you like she does! Talk to you like she does! I want to have that life! I don't want to be a bloody Veela! Did you hear that, Harry? I'm a fucking Veela and I can't even have a chance to find my mate because I'm worrying over you! Hell, I'm confused! I just want to be like the two of you! Why is that so complicated?" Draco ranted, yelling his lungs out and pacing in front of the wide-eyed seated Gryfindor.

"Draco, I..." Harry tried to say.

"No, just...leave me alone," and with that the blonde left. Harry stared after him, his mind reeling. This was too much to take in...Draco...veela...him...blood ...vampire...Cassandra...auras...love...friends... Considering he had only found out all these things days ago, he'd say he was doing a pretty good job...just days ago he was enemies with Malfoy...just days ago... Why was everything happening like this for him? Harry shook his head.

"Potter? Harry Potter?" He heard and his head snapped up, having been staring at the floor so intently, looking around. His eyes met with a pair of big, blue ones, and not the kind of big eyes you would see on a child but the kind of big eyes on an elf. The figure that stood before him could have only been described as such. Long silver hair flowed over his shoulders, his pale blue lips in a smirk as he stood in front of the dazed Gryfindor. "Are you Harry Potter?" Harry nodded torpidly, "Well, it's nice to meet you, my name is Muse," his alto voice creased Harry's enhanced hearing and he was only vaguely aware of the hand offered as he stared. _What are you doing? What about Draco? _A shake of his head brought the Golden Boy back to the living.

"Muse? I don't mean to sound rude but what are you?" Harry, though plagued with thoughts of the Slytherin, could not rid himself of the dreamy glisten in his eyes, the green orbs fixated on the silver haired beauty.

"Oh, you could never be rude, Potter," the figure smirked, holding out a long wooden stick to Harry, maybe a little bigger than a wand. "I'm what my name says I am. I am Muse, a muse if you will. If you want to put definition to me in scientific terms I'd have to say I'm a figment of your imagination... But beside that fact I am here to give you this." Muse twirled the wooden stick in his hand in front of the wide-eyed Harry Potter, gesturing with his other hand for the Gryfindor to take it.

"What is it?" Harry asked, holding his hand out to take it, only to have Muse pull it away.

"It's a flute, you've been chosen to play her," again he twirled the thing, the flute, in his hand.

"Huh?" he said eloquently. Muse raised an eyebrow at how intelligent Harry made that sound.

"You do know what a flute is, right?" he asked, kneeling in front of Harry. The Gryfindor nodded slowly, mouth hanging slightly open as he stared. "So play," he tossed the flute into Harry's hands which lay on his lap, palm's up, "I'll be around, call me if you need me." With that Muse disappeared with a gust of wind.

Harry shook his head, opening his eyes. It appeared that he had fallen asleep on the chair. The Gryfindor sat up slowly, holding the urge to stretch out and yawn loudly; for some odd reason he felt it probably was not appropriate. Shaking the silly thought off he went to stretch, only to clutch something wooden to his chest. Looking down, his slightly lidded eyes widened at the flute in his hands.

"You're awake," the whisper broke through his momentary shock, "I thought you'd never wake up." Harry snapped his head toward the familiar voice of Draco. He gasped softly. Wild white-blonde locks laid around broad shoulders, strains tucked behind pointed ears, slit eyes looking to him. Harry drew back from the sight. "Don't be afraid," Draco said hastily, moving forward from his position on the bed, "please don't be afraid of me..." He slid off gracefully, his bare feet touching the floor soundlessly.

"Draco?" Harry asked, standing from the chair, flute in hand, backing away from the changed Slytherin, "did Cally...?"

"No," Draco said softly, advancing on the retreating Gryfindor, "this is my Veela form...I'm sorry I yelled at you," he stopped directly in front of the shorter male; looking down at him adoringly, "please don't be angry with me." He whispered leaning down the inches it took to close the space between himself and the Gryfindor whose back was currently almost flush against the wall.

"Y-you c-came into y-your I-inheritance? T-Today...?" Harry questioned, looking at him wide-eyed through his flush, Draco's face getting closer with every word until soft lips brushed against his own softly, then deeply as he was pressed into the wall. Draco's tongue glided between his slightly parted lips eagerly, pressing his body against Harry's and pushing the stunned Gryfindor against the wall. The blonde's hands grabbed at Harry's wrist, pushing him nearly painfully into the wall with his body and pulling his wrist above his head. Despite the almost painful position, Harry groaned low in his throat, the sound peculiarly like a growl, causing the Veela to become even more eager, pressing his newly discovered (to Harry anyway) bare midsection into the Gryfindor's own clothed nether regions. Through out this all he had yet to drop the flute, the wooden thing, to Draco's utter annoyance, seemed to be glued to his hand.

"Draco!" A voice shrieked, bringing the dazed and pinned raven-haired boy to his senses. The Veela had frozen in his assault, deciding to cause the person that interrupted him from taking what he wanted great pain, turning to said person who happened to be fuming in the door way. Harry was shaking horribly, turning to the figure that stood in the doorway behind Draco. Callasandra stared at the scene before her in fury and confusion but the fury was winning when her eyes zoomed in on the blood running down Harry's arms from wear they were held above his head, all she saw was red. Lashing her arm to the side, Draco flew off of the trembling Gryfindor. Cally ran to his side when he slid down the wall. "Harry, Harry are you okay?" she asked, placing a cool hand to his cheek. He jerked away at the contact, pale eyes looking to her before he disappeared...

Callasandra and Draco both paced back in forth in their room. They had gone to Snape, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, hell they had even contacted Draco's father to find Harry. The blonde had regained his original form after being knocked out from Cally's blow. After coming to he had searched for Harry's presence but found himself cold and alone, though Madame Pomprey and Callasandra sat by his bed. He was furious with Cally for reasons he didn't know and a picture of the missing Gryfindor as blur of pleasure and ecstasy accompanied all that he remembered. It was now bordering on midnight, Draco and Callasandra having thrown their classes to the wind in the absence of the raven-haired beauty.

"Where could he have gone...?" Callasandra murmured over and over again pacing across the room furiously though her heavy steps made no sound on the black marble floor. Both stopped their furious steps at the sound of an instrument being played. The angelic melody floated around them, gliding in and out of their every sense. The sweet tune tasted sugary in their slightly open mouths. The Melody caressed parts of bare skin. The sound made the back of their heads hum in curiousity and wonder. The almost visible notes dancing in the air as if they wanted them to follow, the smell of something intriguing on the other end of the rope pulling them to see what lay ahead. And so both followed.

Opening the window, Callasandra looked down, followed by Draco's piercing gaze, which swept across the grounds of Hogwarts to land on a small shadowed figure by the lake. With a look to Cally and a nod they appeared on the other side of the lake, across from the shadowed, humanoid figure and so walked around the body of water in silence, both pairs of eyes never leaving the figures. Upon reaching a few feet from the figure the nameless form began to take shape. Pale skin gleamed in the little light the half moon had to offer and the facial features of one Harry Potter appeared. His brow was furrowed slightly, lips lightly pressed to the wooden source of the wonderful sound. Eyes closed lightly, the Gryfindor played the flute, delicate fingers moving gracefully over the small holes in the wood, body swaying slight as he played, only clad in a pair of black silk pajama pants. Both Draco and Callasandra had to retain from jumping for joy at the sight of him, both stood about a yard away, watching as Harry played the somewhat sad tune. The song ended on a long G and the wooden flute was lowered from slightly swollen lips; the Gryfindor opened his eyes.

"Oh," he exclaimed when he caught sight of them, jumping slightly when his pale green eyes met Draco's.

"Harry..." Callasandra said softly, stepping forward once. Harry broke the eye contact he shared with Draco to look to Cally. He had never seen her look more tired or more relieved, "where have you been?"

"Are you ok?" Draco followed, taking a step forward.

"Yes," at the sound of his voice Draco stopped his advancement, staring at him wide-eyed along with Callasandra, "I'm fine. I'm sorry I disappeared like that. After you found me," here a light blush spread across his cheeks, "I was wishing I was anywhere but there and so I ended up here, at the lake. I've been here for most of the day, playing this lightly." He smiled, holding up the flute for them to see momentarily. His voice had dropped an octave or two and instead of the light, slightly high boyish tone his tone reflected that of the elf's, Muse. The alto pitch made the already unimaginably sexy Gryfindor a little too hot to handle.

"Shall we proceed to our rooms?" Draco asked, snapping out of it before Callasandra but still staring at Harry as he gestured toward the castle.

"I suppose so, I was starting to get a tad cold," the feathery laugh brought Callasandra back to the land of the conscience and she followed closely behind the blonde and the Gryfindor...

Harry sat in front of Dumbledore's desk, watching as his two best friends paced back and forth, well, one of them anyway, the latter of the two, Ron, had taken to staring at him intently.

-------------------------

Thanks for your patience, please review, thanks everyone...

I hope you liked it and I can't wait to update, nice twist in the next chapter, it's a killer smirk


	5. Chapter Five: Tastes and Touches

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter, of course if you coint the originality of this story...that, one the other hand, is mine...obviously...

A/N: Okay, i've got a bit of time so i'll take the time out to answer so questions you may have and all of your reviews:

Emma ): Yes, there is -alot- of romance in the near future, the -very- near future so pay attention closely or you might miss it...

Sefadora Firewood : Yes, Harry is Draco's mate, if it isn't obvious and Draco's not extra possesive because he's a subdued (whatever he is) and Harry's a bit....special, therefore, he does not -need- as much protection if he were not -special-. If this response confused you, don't heed it, just read and play attention closely, as it may become a bit confusing, hell, i wondered what i was writing -while- i was writing it.

anna may /u/334919/  Sorry if it seemed rushed but i'm not exactly a slow type of writer unless the plot calls for it, and this one doesn't, therefore, i found it would be best to get straight to the point and be blunt about it...

SO Harry's now a vampire? -Yes

Cally attacked Draco? -?? She did? Are you speaking about when Draco had Harry pressed into the wall? If so, then i believe i made it quite clear that she threw his ass away from him...he -did- look like he was hurting Harry, after all..

Dracos a Veels? smirk what do -you- think?

Harry's Draco's mate?- " "

What about Cally?- Ah, you will have to wait and see

THen at the end where did Ron come from?- The scene shifted, sorry if it was unclear as to when and why it did so...i'll work on that

Muse? Flute?- In my world, vampires have a muse, but this -will- all be explained as you read.

Just so you know, i have no intention on rewriting it, but as i write i will ease up on the action and help my readers to understand the story rather than just read it for fun

angelkitty77: I disagree, i find all of you -very- worthy. Thank you for your review smirk

Arigazi /u/553401/  Yes, the Golden Boy just -may be- his mate. i know it was a bit confusing and the conflicting of blood will take place soon enough, that is, if i decide there isn't enough going on as of yet, it should be...interesting...

Emerald Star Blood /u/585495/  I have great advise for you: lay off the coffee and get a full eight hours of sleep, as you seem to need it...badly... As for your love of my story, thank you, i am honored you feel that way

Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy /u/375035/  I would like to laugh as ) If you would kindly tell me which words i spelt wrong so i do not make the same mistake i will be in debt to you...thank you for your...interesting review.

guilty by association I have updated, as you asked...my ledge...

Sylver-Tyger /u/208499/  "When are you going to have more Harry/ Draco?" Soon enough, do be patient...

"When are you going to put more Ron and Hermoine in?" I'm not sure when i will have them in, but when i do it's most likely going to be either extremely lovy-dovy or a lot of violence...i'll ponder that

I did notice my mistakes with Padfoot and Moony but please take them lightly as they were not deliberate.

Eva Eville Stolie ) I thank you for correcting and pointing out mistakes, as i am quite horrible at doing it myself and am extremely honored that you had enough time to actually go through my story and pick out specific mistakes. Thank you for your review, it helped and hurt but that's what they are for smirk

Before I continue with the actual story i would like to note that this chapter goes by pretty fast as well, and there are some key explanations within so play attention and please read this update in full before any unneeded questions are asked: they waste your time and mine.

Okay, i will leave off at that, if i forgot -anybody- please tell me and i'll give you a little "shout out". Enough of this, here is the next chapter:

--------------------------------------

Where we last left off...

Harry sat in front of Dumbledore's desk, watching as his two best friends paced back and forth, well, one of them anyway, the latter of the two, Ron, had taken to staring at him intently.

---------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Tastes and Touches

"What?" he exclaimed, startling Hermoine and Dumbledore, Ron just continued to stare though the outburst was directed toward him.

"Um…nothing…" the red head shook his head fiercely, pushing down a blush. The Gryfindor could have sworn he saw his best friend blush, pushing aside the fact that both Callasandra and Draco were not present.

"Well…" Harry said expectantly looking around the room to his God father, who also decided what a wonderful opportunity to stare at him as well, Snape, who found the fire place so damn interesting, not that he minded-hell he liked not being the center of somebody's world, Ron, who kept stealing glances, a light blush breaking over his freckled face every time Harry looked to him, Hermoine, who seemed to find the most logical thing to do at the moment was pace and of course Dumbledore, the crazy ass wizard he used to look up to as a role-model but now wanted him out of Hogwarts almost as bad as Lucius Malfoy.

"Well what?" Ron asked, still looking to the floor where Harry had last left his eyes, the red head refusing to meet the Gryfindor's eyes.

"What the hell am I doing here? And where are Cally and Draco?" Harry's voice was so calm and elegant one would think he was born to use the English language. Harry shook his head, could he hear people's thoughts now? Or was he slowly but surely going insane?

"Ms. Snape and Mr. Malfoy have been taken to their rooms and told to stay there. This Mr. Potter," the Gryfindor did not like the way the head master rolled his name off of his tongue, it sounded weird, "is a meeting concerning your well-being."

"Why does my well-being concern you? Voldemort's gone, his Death-eaters are well on their way to trial and I'm the living dead, there's not much more to be in my business about," his voice was pure ice and he could have sworn he'd seen the headmaster shiver at his tone, having to push down the urge to smirk at the shocked faces around him and of course the rising of Snape's head was almost too much; he looked to the headmaster expectantly.

"Harry, my boy, I don't want you to ever think that we, that I, do not care for your safety in any situation, including that of the one you recently went through," Dumbledore near stuttered. Harry's pale green eyes narrowed at him and his dark recently calm aura lashed slightly.

"And what, pray tell, is this recent situation?" He almost whispered.

"Never mind that, Harry, the changes you are going through are dangerous to your health, you can't get too riled up…" Hermoine broke through the glare he had set Dumbledore with by standing directly in front of him. Her body just happened to be in his line of view and he got an eye full of just how much she had grown over the past summer, not that he hadn't noticed before. Someone cleared their throat, braking through his spoiled thoughts of his best friend. Taking a glance around he noticed the blush on both Hermoine and Ron's cheeks, the raised eyebrow Snape sent him, his godfather's look of bewilderment and an uncomfortable look upon Dumbledore's face.

"Do you know what Veela are, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, looking to him, the look being masked but not so much as to where he could not tell the old man's emotions, oddly enough the headmaster looked quite bare now that he could read into those annoying twinkling eyes of his.

"Well, since Draco is one I'd say…yes." He said sarcastically making a face to Dumbledore that relayed some of what he thought of the older male at this moment.

"How did you know Malfoy was a Veela?" Ron busted out and the other occupants of the room sent a 'wow-you're-stupid' look his way. Harry chuckled lightly, rising from his seat. In the middle of standing completely he paused, a soft thumping of sorts could be heard and he looked around. The sound seemed to be coming from the occupants of the room and oddly enough the sound rang in his eardrums and pulsed through his veins. He fell back to his seat in a whoosh of air, the intake meant to calm him as he looked around dizzily. Looking to Dumbledore, the Gryfindor shook his head; he could actually see the veins running through the old man's face and visual flesh. He averted his eyes to Ron and saw a lashing aura about him as he looked to him worriedly, mouthing something to him but Harry couldn't hear it, all he could hear was the thump of pulsating veins in Ron's bare neck.

The doors to the room busted open to reveal one Draco Malfoy and one Callasandra Snape.

"Harry," someone called but the Gryfindor did not hear it, his body moved on it's own as he appeared in front of Ron, the shaken boy moving farther into his seat.

"Harry," another, deeper voice called and that reached him, the Gryfindor snapped his head up toward the sound, blinking the somewhat clouded look from his eyes. His eyes focused on Draco who now stood in his regular form, the Slytherin's eyes blazing with concern and desire as he stared at Harry.

"Um…Harry?" someone asked from his arms and he looked down to discover the pale freckled face of his friend who just so happened to be in his arms as at the moment, deeply pressed into the scarlet sofa-like chair, his blue eyes looking up at the Gryfindor with a mixture of shock, fear and confusion. Harry unwrapped his arms from around his taller friends form, climbing off of him hesitantly, looking confused as he did so. Everyone in the room, including the two new comers stared at him and he looked to Ron again. His friend had moved away from him and was currently standing beside the seated headmaster.

"Sorry about that, Ron," he rasped out, the thumping getting louder in his ears. He felt a tingling sensation in his gums and his enlarged insisters grew longer, pointing so much that Harry had to open his mouth not to be cut by his own teeth, "I don't know what came over me," he spoke through his teeth, trying to close his lips over them to hide them from view. Draco stepped forward, looking the Gryfindor over in wonder, his eyes growing in size slightly as he stared at the Gryfindor.

"You were hungry," Callasandra said simply, "if I'm not mistaken you are of Evan descent…you're mother…was an Evan, right?" at Harry's nod Callasandra walked to him, putting a chilled hand to his cold cheek, "than that means you'll be needing blood frequently…it's either kill and maim or find your acacias."

"A what?" Ron exclaimed and for once no one looked to him as if he were the most unintelligent being in the world but backed up his question with expectant looks to Callasandra.

"Acacias, it's another word for Blood Mate or lover if you will, it's the other part of a whole. Nacacius is the original form of vampire, which is what I am, I am whole and do not require a mate to survive without killing but a Acacias is only part of a whole and needs their other half to maintain life, if the Acacias," here she gestured to Harry, "does not have a mate the result is killing and maiming for blood which would usually come from the mate. If I am correct, your father was the mate, or other half of, your mother who was a Acacias…that would make you one as well…"

"So what happens if Harry doesn't find his mate?" Hermoine cut in, looking worried.

"Then with in a week of coming into his vampire heritage, what Harry was about to do to Ron would look like a friendly handshake," at her answer the office echoed a dead silence, to all but Harry that is. The thumping had grown louder than before and his head was spinning with flashing images of flowing red liquid. He closed his eyes tightly; the most wonderful smell of something surrounding him and the thumping, the thumping was just too much. Next thing he knew something cool was put to him lips, a hand running through his hair lovingly. The thumping dimmed to where it merely pulsated against his eardrum but did not go away. Something with a delicious taste and spice to it ran down his throat and he sighed gratefully, resisting the urge to slurp whatever it was down.

"Shhhh," someone soothed and he finished what ever it was in the cup with a disappointed sigh, "you'll be fine…" A purr vibrated in his chest and he refused to open his eyes in effort to cherish the moment. Who ever was touching him so gently deserved to be put on a pedestal and never let down.

"How does he find his mate?" he heard, the voice registering in his head as Hermoine's but he did not move or open his eyes as his hair was stroked.

"At the end of the week, which is in about three days, Harry will have a sort of sixth sense, or seventh sense to us vampires because he can already see the aura of his others. The seventh sense will make him able to sense his mate, his senses, such as smell and sight will seek out that person for that entire day and if that person is not found than, in limens terms, he goes into a temper tantrum and kills everything, except his own kind and his others, in sight." He heard and Callasandra quieted momentarily. The Gryfindor felt her and Hermoine's eyes on him for a moment before they left his still form.

"Others? What do you mean by others?" Hermoine asked, looking back to Callasandra.

"A vampire detects those that are 'worthy' of their company by the sighting of an aura. When I first arrived here I had yet to see it until I had entered the Great Hall. Upon looking to the student body I saw you, Harry, Ron, and Draco, not because I was looking for you but because lashing auras demanded my attention," she explained patiently, aware of Draco's attention from beside Harry.

"Worthy?" Hermoine asked, leave it to her to leave no corners unturned.

"Yes, others have the power to take a vampires immortality and significant others, or what Harry and Draco are to me, have the power to end a vampires life. Being that a vampire may want to die or may want to become human they do everything in their power to protect their significant others. What Harry did to Ron in there would mean that Ron was not Harry's significant other, only an other, and this is deciphered by who the vampire wants to be with. You are his best friends so you, regardless of if you were meant to be or not are his other. Understand?" Callasandra asked hopefully, to tell the truth she only knew all of this because her mother and father had been trying people and they insisted on her knowing all aspects of her culture. Hermoine nodded slowly, her large brain going a mile a minute to process the information and find any holes, which may need to be filled.

"So Harry could have killed Ron if he wanted?" Hermoine asked somewhat worried, looking to the door in which Ron was waiting behind.

"No," Callasandra sighed, "no matter what, a vampire can not kill their others. Drain yes, hurt yes, but not kill." Hermoine nodded in understanding still a little shaky on one last clump of questions.

"How does a vampire know who their significant others are? And how many does a vampire have?"

"We know who are significant others are simply by the size of their aura, Harry and Draco are my significant others because their auras, on first sight almost blinded me with their brightness. A vampire can have up to five significant others but that is only if they are Nacacias and are not Acacias. The Acacias only has one significant other, their mate, which makes them a large threat because only their mate can destroy the Acacias and no one else." Harry shifted and she looked to him, smiling at how the Gryfindor tried to pretend he had fallen back to sleep. Hermoine followed her gaze to the Gryfindor and smiled gently toward him before leaving and letting the three of them have their moment together.

Harry allowed his eyes to finally flutter open to look into glazed over silver that stared down on him in adoration. The Gryfindor's pale green eyes had darkened to forest green in sleep and Draco could not turn away from the gaze. Callasandra stood at the foot of Harry's bed, waiting patiently to be acknowledged by the raven-haired beauty.

"Hello," Harry's alto voice echoed through the silence that had formed and he looked to Callasandra a moment later, "both of you." Callasandra offered a small smile as she crawled up the bed, never had she felt so exhausted.

"Harry," she sighed as she laid almost completely on top of him in a sigh, her yellow eyes blinking tiredly up at him. The Gryfindor chuckled lightly at the look on her face before looking to Draco who sat in the large chair by their bed.

"How long have I been out?" he asked the blond since Callasandra lay snoring softly on his chest.

"About a day, then Cally finally came up with the idea of giving you some blood. Downers were low so I volunteered," he smirked, the expected splash of rose across his cheeks not coming as he stared at Harry longingly.

"That was blood?" Harry asked licking his lips; the delicious taste still lingering there. Draco nodded. "Your blood?" again his question was affirmed with a nod.

"Are you feeling ok?" Draco asked looking over the Gryfindor's partially covered body though his eyes lingered longer than needed on Harry's form.

----------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it, and understood it to the best of your ability. If you didn't, however, tell me what confused you and i will explain farther without revealing too much of what is about to take place, and trust me, you won't want to miss the next chapter...

SUGGESTIONS ARE STILL OPEN, THOUGH THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS BEEN WRITTEN IT -CAN- BE REVISED!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter Six: I want you

Disclaimer: Dun dun duh....

**A/N:** My don't feel like writing anything important except that i adore each and every one of my reviews! THANK ALL OF YOU!

Here we go!

* * *

_Where we last left off..._

"That was blood?" Harry asked licking his lips; the delicious taste still lingering there. Draco nodded. "Your blood?" again his question was affirmed with a nod.

"Are you feeling ok?" Draco asked looking over the Gryfindor's partially covered body though his eyes lingered longer than needed on Harry's form.

---------------

**Chapter Six: I want you**

"Yes, how's your search for your mate?" Harry asked, changing the subject, sitting up while holding Cally gently then slipping from under her.

"Fine, looks like we'll both be searching for mates…" Draco half smirked as a joke, the Gryfindor missing the hungry look Draco sent at his back as he stood from the bed, clad in a pair of boxers. Harry bended over to pull the covers up Callasandra's body, giving Draco a full view of his behind; the Slytherin let out a whimper at the sight. Harry turned to him, running his eyes up and down Draco's form suspiciously.

"Are you alright?" he asked when Draco's desire clouded eyes met his. Draco nodded and Harry sighed, going toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked almost urgently leaping up.

"To the common room so we can talk. Are you coming?" Draco followed eagerly after Harry, taking a seat across from the Gryfindor when he sat in one of the large cushioned chairs. "Draco, what's going on?" The Gryfindor raised an eyebrow at Draco, crossing his legs elegantly and flicking a long piece of hair over his shoulder. The Slytherin's eyes were glued to his body and his tongue kept flicking over his lips to wet them, almost like he had seen something delicious. The Slytherin didn't look up to meet Harry's eyes but racked his eyes up and down the form in front of him. Shoulder-length blond hair grew longer, more wild as it gained volume, slightly dulled ears pointed, insisters grew just a little longer than normal and silverfish gray eyes slit, a rising and falling chest accompanying the change as the Slytherin's breathing became labored, eyes glued to Harry's form.

"W-What do you mean, H-Harry?" Draco stuttered, lips starting to shake in his shuddering as he trembled lightly.

"I mean the way you keep looking at me, like you are now," the other eyebrow rose and he pushed himself a little farther into his chair, the Slytherin took notice, leaning forward slightly.

"I don't know what your talking about," Draco almost stuttered as he tried to avert his eyes from the prone body before him but failed when one of Harry's biceps twitched when the Gryfindor leaned into the side of the chair.

"Yes you do," Harry arose from his chair, walking to stand in front of Draco when the Slytherin met him in his own standing position. The scent waffling off of the Gryfindor was so taunting, so sweet that he could almost taste it, so spicy that his tongue tingled from the heat. Draco's breathing hit Harry's face, causing the new vampire's sensitive skin to flush a light pink. His eyes lidded as he looked up at the Slytherin. The smell of something he couldn't place making him push down a moan as the essence danced around him, wrapping seductively around his senses as he stared into Draco's slit eyes. His own eyes slitting slightly, clouding over into lust, darkening his previous pale green eyes to his original emerald. "Draco…" Harry breathed as the Slytherin leaned down, unable to control himself. In one swift motion Draco captured Harry's mouth, wrapping an arm around his waste as he used the other to scoop the shorter into his arms.

Callasandra was using the bed at the moment so the couch would have to do. Laying the dark-haired angel down, Draco side glanced at the open door, which led up the stairs to their room, closing and locking that and all other doors, which led to the others' rooms and the hallway. Harry moaned as Draco pressed his body down onto him, their combined heat causing lovely friction between their bodies and Draco turned his attention back to his angel. The Gryfindor's pale, long legs wrapped around Draco's slim waste, ankles locking as he looked up at the wild Slytherin. Taking a look at Draco's clothes and deciding there were too many he grasped the fabric between his hands and squeezed. A light hiss emitted itself from Draco, as his clothing, from his shirt to his pants turned to ash on his skin, the heat, instead of hurting was somewhat erotic against his burning skin. Arching his back in want, any farther thoughts escaped both males as their burning chest and abdomens touched. A loud explosion interrupted the two and the portrait leading to the common room flew open.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," Serverus Snape announced, walking into the room, robes lashing about, "where is my niece?" Draco hair grew back to its original length and his insisters shrunk back to their normal size as he pulled himself off of Harry. The Gryfindor began to shake lightly at the idea of what he was about to do.

"She's…" Draco was interrupted.

"I'm right here," Callasandra appeared at the bottom of the stairs, which lead to their room, the door ajar. Harry's quaking began to intensify at the look Cally sent him, the Gryfindor sitting up.

"Dumbledore wants to see you in his office," the tone Snape used was one reserved only for his least favorite students but Callasandra didn't care, she was staring at Harry, her face reflecting something akin to betrayal. Harry watched, eyes wide as Callasandra swept from the room, robes blowing about her as she did so, her face set into a scowl oddly similar to that of Snape's.

-----------------------

I know, i shouldn't have left it there because there's a really good, and really -important- part coming up. I tried my best to be a subtle as i could with Potter and Malfoy but it didn't exactly come out that way...oh well...

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And suggestions are open**...though not as open as they were since i have taken a few of the previous suggestions and weaved them into my plot a bit...yes....i have...and i am also smirking evilly, but -you- don't know that because all of you can not see me...i am mysterious...muahhaha...and tired...

Until next time you lot,

Ash


End file.
